Popularity and Circumstance
by Earl Cardinal
Summary: Reputation has its price. As Keima attempts to continue his quest to capture all the Weiss, a growing number of problems face him. Finding it necessary now to use anything he can, the Capturing God faces some of his toughest captures to date.
1. A Lovely Dawn

**Everything except my OCs and the plot belongs to Tamiki Wakaki-sensei. None of these characters are based off real life people unless I have some strange thought process where I think like that, which I don't.**

**Also, worst title I could have thought of. Continue along.**

If her friends could describe her as anything, Miku Tabanashi was an outgoing girl. Rarely if ever would she give up a chance to tease, support, or speak to any person she was remotely acquainted with. One could say she was an ideal schoolgirl archetype. There were only small gaps of time before she creates a small group of friends.

However, when asked personal questions about Miku, these 'friends' would be at a loss what to say. Miku only ever revealed that she lived alone with her father. Before someone were to ask her to elaborate, the topic would take a sudden turn torwards a different subject.

Obviously popularity would also cause a fair amount of confessions, all of which were mysteriously never mentioned again. Her suitors were always rather crestfallen after an apparent rejection, but those who excelled in sports suddenly dropped their preferred sport, also with apparent loss of confidence. Of course, considering Miku was indeed almost a school idol if there wasn't already one, other classmates simply shrugged it off.

A good question would be, where does Keima Katsuragi fit in all of this? Although he indeed is greeted routinely, she also does this to anyone else who passes by. Elsi also wasn't particularly close with her. Of course, this should be the class difference, with Miku being a second year while Elsi and Keima remained mainly in their third year classes.

But she gained the attention of her senpais, and thus had many friends older than her as well. The 2-B Pencils did not associate with her, though they could hold a conversation, it usually lasted less than a minute, and revolved mainly around academics. Strictly speaking, Miku was simply an acquaintance of theirs.

But on the rare occasion that the 2-B Pencils did not speak of school, Keima once popped in the conversation. When questioned, the 2-B Pencils actually had little to say except Miyako, who told Miku that Keima was able to do things thought impossible, which the rest of the girls agreed, with Yui even brazenly stating that he could become the first male bride, and spoke of it as an achievement, while the rest of the girls chuckled nervously, concerned over Yui's thought process. Miku did not press further, and the girls dispersed soon after that.

And that was apparently all to it. But not long after that conversation, a chain of event stat can only happen to the Capturing God started. Started that is, when Keima opened his shoe locker to find a pink letter inside. The rest of the boys' reactions were nothing compared to the majority of the 2-B Pencils, and especially Elsi, who immediately ran towards him.

'Kami-sama, what did you get?'

Her blunt question was, as said, blunt, but the surrounding students quieted down in order to hear. Keima's blank face paused for a moment, before answering Elsi.

'Simply an invitation to lunch.'

And with that the Capturing God walked away. Silence filled the hall, only broken by Elsi's footsteps as she tried to catch up with Keima.

The rumors spread like wildfire as expected. Many already decided to sacrifice lunch and see who exactly invited the Otamegane. As the time came closer and closer, gradually the room seemed to focus solely on Keima, who did nothing different, and played on his PFP while ignoring the class in general. As the bell for lunch rang, the movements of the class were slowed, as everyone was watching Keima. He played for a while more, saved, and got up. When he finally left the room, the silence exploded with gossip and a group of student followed him quietly, although it was large enough to gather attention of more students.

As he walked torwards the rooftop stairs, the thin group followed, curious, but stopped dead when he reached the exit. Perhaps a lunch date with the Otamegane was something, but who it was important. And no other person could have surpristhere classmates. Standing there, was none other than Kanon Nakagawa.

_Look at that. Unexpected, huh. I actually didn't expect that to happen. Just sort of did. So Kanon fans, rejoice. Just saying, _ was a close second. You can put whatever you want in that blank. My suggestion would be Nora, as she is lately really overwritten, but who isn't? Oh wait, I know. Keima. So, super short story. Heh, try saying that three times fast. Sorry._

**Statement of the day: If you ship Haqua/Elsi with Keima, if you didn't already, consider Mari. And if you didn't realize, Mari is Keima/Elsi/Haqua's mother. And used to be part of a biker gang. And hates adultery. Including incest. So please explain how Keima isn't dead to the world when he gets into a relationship commonly seen as incest? And don't give me some memory wipe thing. You can't just accept your son is married to your illegitimate daughter(s). Obviously plural to indicate a [im]possible harem with both devils. Although, I fully support the ship ( did that sentence make any sense? I feel like it's wrong) between either Elsi or Haqua or even both, I cannot seem to go past that plot hole. Whatever the case, I do indeed enjoy the stories that do follow that pairing. **


	2. Tsundere and Tsunoro

**I honestly think I'm going to insert a cliffhanger every chapter. Oh, wait, perhaps just introduce the next female character every time. Just, '...and stood there was Shiori.' But honestly, that would be boring. Should be something like ...' stood there was Shiori, holding a _ while _ Keima. THAT'S it! Blanks! I'm such a genius. **

'Konichiwa, Keima-kun!'

The shock of that morning was dwarfed by the event triggered by the mail. Kanon blushed as Keima lead her up to the rooftop, leaving the dumbfounded group at the stairs. And within that group stood a certain girl...

Unsurprisingly, Kanon wasn't the best cook, but Keima understood her busy schedule enough to not question it. However, what he would like to question was the apparent friendliness given off by Kanon, who forgot of her conquests several months back.

Their eating was a rather quiet affair, interrupted only by Kanon offering some more, and Keima wordlessly taking said food. All the while, Kanon occasionally sneaked a glance at Keima, likely judging his reaction, while Keima looked out at the track field. Unsurprising that he had other things on his mind, but managed to give off enough presence to satisfy Kanon. Finally, both were done eating. Hesitant, Kanon finally broke the ice.

'Did Keima-kun not like me to invite you? Because if you didn't want to, you didn't have to do so, beca-'

She was cut short by Keima touching her cheek briefly, causing her to steam from her head.

'Just some rice.'

Rather than eating the grain, Keima wiped it off, but Kanon was unable to see that while she hid her face in embarrassment, with a mix of elation.

'Nakagawa.' She looked at him with a bit of disappointment. 'Keima-kun, it's okay to call me Kanon. It's not fair for you.'

Unfortunately, Keima would have to decline. This was an unknown case for a former capture to return to him. If Keima finished a capture, if a obvious attack on him was made, something was certainly wrong. Lingering feelings were to be expected, but not to an extent of pursuing him directly. Thus, he instead ignored her request and instead avoided by asking her a question.

'Nagakawa,' A flash of hurt showed on her face. 'is there a reason for your bento?'

And yet, another blush. One would wonder if she didn't develop chronic blushing because of him.

'I thought Keima-kun might enjoy my company for just a little bit.'

Suspicious. She looked at him with warm auburn eyes.

'I know Keima-kun has been busy lately.'

He narrowed his eyes. She shouldn't know about his recent captures. And he hasn't been given any work from school that required him to actually participate. He felt his PFP in his pocket. Nor had any notable games been released yet to cause him a lack of proper sleep. That is, yet. He decided to question her motives for a bit. Time for the gloves to come off. Of course, he had no gloves on, but he had a trick up his sleeve.

Kanon blinked. As Keima slowly reached for his glasses, every inch he neared his glasses her face glowed more and more red. And when he finally took them off to clean. An angelical image of Keima had suddenly been revealed. He eyes had looked down as if in deep thought, while, a slight breeze pushed his hair to a side, revealing smooth skin and a slight redness to his cheeks due to the cold. He was perfect in that moment, and if anyone had ever thought of Keima as a Otamegane, those beliefs would have been instantly changed by his total brilliance and beauty. It was as if though his glasses were his outward public mask, to protect and cherish that precious charm. As he delicately polished his glasses, his every movement seemed purposeful, comparable to a professional in any subject, gracefully and carefully, but still with love and care, fondle his treasured spectacles.~~~

Whilst Kanon had been in utter bliss, Keima carefully judged her reaction. No signs of guilt were seen. It was still possible that she had agreed with someone for her to be arranged to meet with him. Or the unknown party had revealed her previously forgotten capture. Either way, it was at least shown that Kanon had indeed not changed goals. She still was what he remembered, and had no malicious intent to him. He glanced at her eyes. It seemed that even if he left she wouldn't have noticed.

Thus, he grabbed hold of her shoulders and softly breathed into her ear. 'Kanon, I think lunch is almost over."

If there was a shade of pink that could express an extreme mixture of bashful ness, absolute elation, and a small amount of longing, Kanon was certainly glowing in that color. Kanon now truly felt that her constant search for her heartache's origin had been worth it. As she began hugging into Keima slightly, causing him to struggle a little. She relaxed her grip, but still maintained a strong grip on him. With her eyes closed, she adjusted her body several times, causing Keima much concern over the large amount of body contact.

Finally they released as the bell rang.

'See you later Keima-kun!'

Keima felt relaxed as the door going downstairs closed. Now to consider the entire process of maintaining those high love points. Keima realized that the total encounter had likely caused Kanon to think of him and thus rely in him much more. A scowl. Not the best result. But he would have to push through. Now that he was armed with the knowledge that Kanon simply thought Keima was the object of her affections, he could proceed with more confidence. Karin's cards have been revealed, and the Capturing God could resume a game of hard to get, and attempt to balance out Kanon's love. God knows what would happen if Kanon went yandere.

He shuddered. Memories of injurious (but not fatal, apparently) electrical blitzes and texts with a horrifying foreshadowing feeling of attachment, and last of all round-the-clock events that were all important gave the Capturing God a chilling sight of the ending if he allowed Kanon too much.

Suddenly the fact that Keima could see then finale of a route gave him little pleasure, and much more fear. His PFP buzzed as it received a message. He checks it, and hurriedly shoves it back in his pocket once seeing it was Kanon. Speak of the devil. And speaking of devils~~~

She watched him nonchalantly, without a single shred of emotion. But she really wished that Elsi would had followed her. Too bad she had to attend classes, and thus left before the good part. That being said, she probably would have to attend as well, but her doll should work better than Elsi's terrible ones that might as well be cardboard cutouts. Her hagoromo had recorded everything. This would then of course go through much analyzing in the New Hell.

Before she left, she gave a final glance, and received a shock.

Keima examined Haqua with a smile. Of course she would have followed him. He noticed her in that small following who were curious towards his lunch date. Looks like her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Although her hagoromo certainly prevented him from seeing her. He cleared his throat.

'Would you have any idea why Kanon seems to be more aggressive than before?'

A valid question. She quickly reveals herself, and begins to think on the question. However Haqua looked confused over why he called Kanon by her first name rather than sticking to his cold demeanor. Perhaps he did have some attachment. She nervously turned around and shuffled as if caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Which was exactly what she was doing.

'I...I thought you might have needed some help.'

This would have been quite a nice gesture, if she didn't have a slight grin that hinted she wasn't exactly planning on bowing down to him. Keima scowled. Although her tsundere characteristic were appreciated in some comedic scenes, serious questions received the same approach and answer. He looked at her with eyes that asks her to try again. Disappointed at her flimsy excuse, he generously gave her another chance to explain. Wait... was she going to-

'It's not like I wants to help you, baka!'

A dark blush now covered her face. She was clutching her hagoromo tightly. This caused Keima to internally raise eyebrows. It would be best to take some guesses and gain some more cards.

'I suppose recording me in my natural habitat is nice,' he sarcastically drawled, while Haqua cringed in embarrassment and fury, 'but I would much appreciate that this only be used for personal need.' This was accompanied by a sly smile. Which was quickly wiped off by a scythe flying into his face.

While Keima delicately got up, wincing in pain, he still retained a triumphant smile. Seems that he was right after all. Perhaps he what he needed now to truly understand the reason why he was now being recorded.

While Haqua's temper flared along with her face, Keima picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. He looked down, and sighed. Tsundere attacks came as no surprise, but the pain would always be the bane of his capturing history. As he was about to continue questioning Haqua, his PFP received a message.

Perplexed, as Kanon had already sent him a message, he ignored Haqua for a second to see who exactly had sent him a message. What's more, it was on his personal address. The message simply stated:

_Congratulation on being 1 of 7 billion people selected around the world to be part of the Tsunoro Company's 10th anniversary special! Your prize will arrive shortly after this message self-terminates. Please do not use our products for unlawful purposes and/or not credit our company. Thank you!_

_-Tsunoro Company Associates & Co._

If this didn't raise eyebrows from the Capturing God, then nothing else would have. The 7 billion portion of the message was obviously a joke on the fact that there was currently about 7 billion people. And the fact that HE was the one to receive it was even more suspicious.

This Tsunoro Company would most certainly be related to the government or Hell. And as Keima always lectured, there was no such thing as a free meal. He pocketed the PFP. The message was to be destroyed in about three hours, during dinner. Keima grimaced. Not good. Dinner could not be avoided unless with the most smooth of excuses. While Keima would not like a scene of whatever was coming his way to cause a scene, he wasn't sure how to make his mother excuse him from dinner, a time that he had been forced to attend ever since he could remember. He prepared to ask Haqua, but turned and found Haqua and her scythe were gone. As expected of her. Keima sighed. He wondered how he exactly could he get him or his mother out of the house. None, at least nothing long enough. Unless...

That evening, as Mari Katsuragi was about to prepare dinner, as sudden phone call comes in. She picks up, and a unexplainable face is formed. The best word to describe her face would be a shocked face mixed with sadness. Unexplainable due to her rare emotional outburst. Except for when it dealt with her husband. As she placed the phone back, she asks Elsi to take over for that night. As she nods, Mari quickly packs one bag of clothing and states,

' I'm going to America for your father, apparently he has some trouble. I should be back in two weeks.'

As she drove off in her bike, Keima cast a quiet smirk. Seems that his voice acting skills were still up to par. Not that he enjoyed toying with his mother. He was simply satisfied he had maneuvered her safely (as well as for him).

'Kami-sama, are you hungry?' Keima looked at Elsi in wonder. How had she come to that conclusion? 'No, in fact I feel as if I will not be eating today. Why do you ask?'

She looked down, and looked back in eyes of concern.

'You seem to be making funny faces. I thought maybe you had hunger pangs or something.' They both stared at each other.

Keima seriously wondered if Elsi truly understood his nature, but hunger was taking it too far. Standing up, he walked to her and ruffled her hair.

' Silly bug demon, I was only thinking about something. No need to worry.' She hesitantly dropped the subject. 'Kami-sama, have you seen Haqua? Apparently she's not with Yukie. Would you have an idea where she went?'

Keima contemplated these words thoughtfully. 'It's most likely that Haqua left for New Hell, as she has some information she needs to report. Apparently' it's about me. I suppose I should be flattered to be a large topic in New Hell.'

As of late, more and more of his messages were from New Hell. Perhaps Dokorou hadn't been as lenient guarding his information as she thought, as many were from so called fans of his in New Hell. Their interest was overshadowed by an envious undertone of Elsi, who some see as a incompetent partner that shouldn't be in the Spirit Squad in the first place, which caused Keima to be slightly irritated at those superficial devils. However, he calmy replied to the vast majority of those messages with a careful apology and dismissal, especially those devils who seemed suspiciously like Shiori, and admired Elsi as much as Keima and would've loved to join them.

Elsi simply smiled. 'Kami-sama deserves recognition, unlike me, so don't be so shy!'

This was critical to her, and Keima did not let that go.

'Elsi, you are more important to me than what you can do. That's simply shallow and one of the reasons why the real is so spiteful. Believe in yourself, Elsi. Because I do.'

A warm smile graced his face, and Elsi enjoyed a gentle pat on her head, happy to know her acceptance. And as this perfect scene came to play, the message sent from Tsunoro was then deleted, and all hell broke loose.

**I personally don't like this chapter. Too much filler and when the plot moves, it gives almost no time for details to finish. But I digress. It's certainly longer than the last chapter, with more plot. But this story is still setting up. And lots of discrepancies, and unexplained plot holes. If you can see them, you are as critical as me. **

**Statement of the day: You know, perhaps some of you already think of this, but how is the contract to New Hell in that email? All it said really was a challenge, no warning that you are basically signing a death sentence or anything. Either the higher ups are terrible at what they do, or humans don't get the same rights as devils. I don't know. **


	3. Elsi Isn't in This Chapter

**Apologies for any errors and discrepancies. This is quite rushed, and feel free to point it out. This was typed on an IPad. And yes I am trying to evoke some pity... Just read the story. **

Despite expectations, an explosion and a hole in the roof of Cafè Grandpa wasn't one of the endings Keima had thought of. Luckily there didn't appear to be too much rubble. Perhaps Elsi could clean it up. But what was this soft surface in his hands?

'It would be most welcome if you did not touch me in a manner that most girls do not enjoy.'

The cold voice rang out in the night, and Elsi quickly rushed over.

'Kami-sama! Why is there a girl on you?! Are you okay? Do you need so help? Oh, if only Haqua was here...'

Keima groaned softly as he pushed the unknown girl off him. For whatever reason, Elsi seemed to keep relying in Haqua. It was his belief that she would not have helped him even get up. He grimaced as he stumbled up. Haqua's tsundere attack's pain did little to help his mood. As he dusted himself off, he noticed Elsi looking curiously at the girl. Now that Keima thought of it, was she wearing anything? Upon closer inspection, he found himself face planted on the ground as the 'girl' smacked him on the head.

'Lustful intentions are not to be permitted to anyone except for designated and recognized superiors.'

She looked upon him in cold silver eyes.

'It would be in your best interests not to reattempt that action.'

As Keima did nothing to stand up, Elsi quietly opened a capturing bottle. She looked terrified, and was also shaking, but managed to direct the bottle at the 'girl.'

'Capture!'

A pop, and the action was complete.

'That was pretty brave of you, Elsi. ' Keima flinched as he spoke. He had several bandages covering his face, and he felt numb pain all over. He then turned his chair to the table.

'Now, would you care to introduce yourself, ah...' A moment of silence. 'You may address me as Tsuya, which stands for Terminal Self-aware Uragionizing Yuorious Android. I am made by the Tsunoro Company, and have a current goal of reaching the being known as the Capturing God, and then understanding that being, after which I can continue to my next objective.'

Her eyes eyes flashed gold for a second before turning to Keima.

'Do you go by the name of Capturing God? Your facial features match that of your information.'

She moves torwards the middle of the bottle, and sits. Please answer my questions to the best of you ability. They do not have to be truthful.' Keima stood for a moment in shock, and then reverted back to his calm demeanor.

'Why should I do that? It appears that I have the advantage here.'

He would probably have to milk that advantage to the best of his ability if he was to negotiate anything.

And those words were shattered as well as the bottle when the android smashed it's fist onto the walls inside. She stood up once more.

'It would benefit us both if you were to comply.'

Keima almost flinched, but calmly answered in the best calm voice he could deliver then.

'I agree, so therefore continue.'

She nodded, satisfied.

'Please state in a affirmative or negative whether or not you have every interacted with the opposite in a close manner.'

A surprising and unsurprising question when one looked at Keima, a master gamer. It was obvious that his social life would be questionable. But the android did say he didn't have to be truthful. But considering that Tsuya seem Ed to care less for collateral damage than anything he's ever seen before, it was wise if he didn't do so.

'I only interacted when the opposite gender due to necessity.'

The best answer, which could be taken both ways. Tsuya gave no hint whether she believed him or not.

'Next. Is the being next to you your real imouto?'

Now can a legal question. Keima's family bond to Elsi could be questionable, and the lack of detail to her life in the government files would certainly be suspicious. For a lack of a better answer, Keima would have to say the truth. He gave a quick glance to Elsi. She seemed unharmed, although still shocked that Tsuya was apparently able to destroy capture bottles.

'Focus on me.'

Tsuya seemed to be using psychology of some sort. Keima sighed, and gestured towards Elsi.

'She is not my real imouto,'

a pause,

'but a illegitimate sister.'

Another technically true answer. While Keima could be a considered a pathological liar for his large amounts of falsehoods he had made throughout his life, he was confident of his poker face. However, his adversary right now was science, and he knew as well as anyone that sometimes unexplainable things at an be sliced open cleanly be science.

'Data processing. Please lead me to your room.'

Of course, her eyes had now become extremely distracting by a swirl pattern that lighted up in a circle. As she enter his room, a sudden flash was emitted from her eyes, blinding Keima and Elsi who were there.

'Please name the main heroine in _.'

Keima fumbled with the back of his head, thinking back that summer when he had played it. Suddenly, he recalled in his mind's eye.

'K_rino K_usaka.'

Her eyes flashed golden once more.

'Interrogation complete. Overal score of 98.0398% match to Capturing God mindset.'

She now looked at him with luminous gold eyes, still professional and unemotional. Specks of silver could be seen flashing occasionally.

'However, 1.0602% is due to the fact that the Capturing God would not attempt adultery prior to so called events.'

Seemed that Tsuya actually did grasp Keima quite a lot.

'And normally I'm not present with a android falling on me and asking for my whereabouts.'

'Acknowledged. Please stand 3 inches away from my eyes for pupil recognition.'

Seemed the company was highly advanced to have developed that kind of technology for an android to use. He stood as she said, about 3 inches. He noticed that she seemed to be breathing.

'Why are you breathing if you're an android?'

A logical question, considering that androids shouldn't need breathing unless they were partially human. Which...

'It is used to detect pheromones produced by an being which I use to analyze said being and increase accuracy.'

She then looked at him with soft golden eyes, a change he noted with concern. What exactly was going to happen?

'Pupil recognition complete. Proceeding to taste recognition.'

She leaned in closer. Her cold breath was in his face.

'What is tast-'

His question was answered by Tsuya planting her lips on his with an utterly confused and scared Elsi in the background.

**I said I liked this story I would be lying. But to be honest, it's not everyday you find a storyboard and a 10 page long list of characters with their characteristics. I enjoyed finding the characters, and would love to make good use of them. So perhaps this story could go for a while.**

**Statement of the day: Where exactly is New Hell? Don't say different dimension. I can't bear that statement anymore. You do see Haqua going there by ferry(a floating ferry at that). So... Up? Down? Diff- I should stop talking. **

**Oh yeah, the heroine was Kirino Kousaka from Oreimo. Just a little crossover.**


	4. Tea without Sugar

**Guess what? Remember that Miku girl I mentioned in the first chapter that no one cares about anymore? That's right. Her life is going to interrupt the previous chapter's events. Yes, I realize I am a terrible person for this, but cliffhangers are great. Unless they never get finished. Like Iris Zero, a brilliant manga, sadly interrupted on hiatus for more than a year. But it's back, so no complaints. Now, enjoy learning about some girls with no previously important background.**

A dimly illuminated face was the only thing visible in that dark room. The traffic below was busy as usual, but it was understandable, with the numerous business interactions that this building hosted.

The face sighs, and closes the laptop. She rubs her eyes, and stretches. The room suddenly lights up, and the girl winces as she is faced with light she hadn't seen in several hours.

'Ojou-sama, would you like some tea?'

A grumble, and she finally responds.

'You know I prefer Darjeeling than Earl Grey.'

The voice pauses in thought, before once again leaving, shutting the door.

'That fool,' she muttered, 'why did he have to leave the lights on?'

She then places her laptop gently on her desk. Perhaps it was time to get up. It was necessary for the various social gatherings and for food. She glared at no particular thing.

As she is looking for a fitting dress with black lace, a startling computerized murmur is heard.

'Miku.'

She jumps, before settling down and glaring vehemently at her laptop.

'I told you not to speak unless spoken to!'

'There's only so much you can make me do.'

This was accompanied by the laptop lifting its own screen up. Large amounts of garbled data began to fill the screen.

'Nevertheless, the Yuorious android of your has been performing well. It is currently performing the Psychological test. The subject seem to be performing well. Although I believe the test to be redundant, it proves it's merit as well as it's use simply by activating various pheromonal patter-'

The electronic voice is gone when Miku slams the laptop screen back down.

'...You could have damaged me greatly.'

She looked at him with sarcastic wonder.

'And you could have been more to the point with that explanation.' She spat every word out with oozing contempt.

'Is that sarcasm?'

'No, your circuits are just fried. Perhaps I should do some maintenance on you.'

The laptop seems to finally shut down, and the fans within the computer give a final tired whirr.

'Once again, speak not when spoken to.'

This was replied with silence as she finally put in her last piece of clothing. She finally leaves the room.

'...Sometimes I wish she didn't make me self-aware.'

As Miku steps down the marble stairs, a huge commemorative party celebrating the revival of a English company that was on the brink of bankruptcy. She sighed. Little did they know they might as well have sold their company for nothing.

'_And here is my daughter, Miku Tabanashi.'_

A group of men along with her father abruptly comes forward her.

'_She is very beautiful!'_

The stout man in the back looks closely at her.

'_And is that the newest Germanic dress design I see? Quite elegant!'_

His thick British accent amuses her and she catches him unaware by speaking in English perfectly.

'_I personally enjoy Dutch designs better, but the Germans are able to solve several meticulous problems with dresses such as the vulnerability to wind, although for a price.'_

Miku smiles elegantly, causing the younger men in the vicinity to blush. The large man laughs in incredulity, and pats her father in the shoulder.

'_You certainly have a great daughter here. I bet you that she's going to be the heiress, huh?'_

A good natured chuckle from the group, and her father simply smiles.

'_Let's just say Miku has been helping with company as of late.'_

The men look at each other in astonishment, and then burst out laughing once more.

'_See! I told you she wasn't some meaningless heiress! She meant business, and business she'll get.'_

A roar, and the man who seemed to have betted on her being meaningless gives the stout man a was of money, but still smiling.

'_Oh Jack, you always underestimated women, but one day you'll be working for her, huh?'_

She smiled, but internally she fumed at this overly obvious sign of disrespect. However, the English seemed to be very frivolous, and she gave little sign that she was about to injure someone. A shadow had been cast over her eyes, and people near her felt a chilling shiver, and quickly left.

Without warning, her earpiece buzzed, causing her to blush, an action that didn't go unnoticed in the mainly male population of that gathering.

'_Excuse me, I have a phone call and something that requires my presence.'_

She leaves in hurry, down to a hall by some restrooms near the employee working quarters.

'Miku, this is the climax.'

Those words shook her, and she would have dropped a phone if what she had wasn't an earpiece.

'How much longer?'

'Ten, fifteen seconds max.'

She rubbed her shoulders. Somehow it seemed a bit cold here.

'Five more seconds.'

Which was, of course, when the Jack character grabbed her.

'_You're going to pay for what you did.'_

The Germanic dress had been ripped apart.

**Woah, do I love cliffhangers or not? I admit, this part sorta took a bad turn. I mean, do you want this to return to Keima's situation with Tsuya, or continue this...uh... predicament going in? It's also around the same time, so perhaps a mash up? Review, and let me know, or else I might disappoint you with what I do. **

**Statement of that day: I should probably stop down these, because I'm basically questioning the basis of my story. I could break the forth wall if I try to incorporate this in my story. Final statement.**

**Are there Weiss everywhere? Around the world? I know that the Weiss come from that island thing, but can't they travel the world or something? And in that case, are there Dutch Spirit Squads or something like that? Perhaps. I have no right to question that if there were. But perhaps the host moved overseas... My head hurts now. See, this why I stopped. **


	5. Kami-sama and Goshuujin-sama

**Given the rushed circumstances of this project, I'd say that review system was a total failure. However, the continuation of this story will continue with a split, which is to be eventually joined. So only one cliffhanger is to be resolved. Apologies.**

Of course, in every galge, there is a tentative line between professionalism and love. Keima wasn't sure if his various experiences with that understanding had given him enough preparation for sharing a kiss with the so-called android Tsuya. There was no bond, no previous attachments, and an apparent goal of researching him. Thus Keima was rendered immobilized.

While the sheer miscalculation on his part froze him, a sudden sound caused Tsuya to give one final press, and released Keima. She took what would be considered a deep breath, looking upon Keima with emotionless metallic eyes.

'Ka-Kami-sama!'

A sudden jerk pulled Keima from his stupor, and he was now pushed against Elsi. She seemed to have tears in her eyes.

'D-D... Don't just do things to Kami-sama like that! Kami-sama is the Capturing God, he doesn't deserve this! You don't just attack him and k-...kiss him! '

Perhaps he had implemented that God complex too much in her. Regardless, he patted Elsi down, asking her to calm down and let him handle the problem. She sniffed, before nodding. Keima smiled. Elsi definitely needed him to console her more, but time was running short. Or at least, it would appear, as Tsuya looked upon them in cold impatience. A sense of unfortunate nostalgia filled Keima as he remembers the moments before Tsuya's abrupt entrance.

Keima moves Elsi to a seat, and wipes her tears away.

'Stay strong for me, okay? I need you to do that for me.'

She looks upon him with eyes that implored him to stay. He reluctantly moves away from her, but not before casting a final brief look.

'Please stand still for a body scan.'

Keima felt nervous after the incident beforehand, but sensed that Tsuya would be less than pleased if he were to not follow her instructions.

A sudden beam then struck right on Keima's hair, and began to slowly settle down. Keima noted that despite the wave of light coming from her eyes, Tsuya continued to look upon Keima. Her disturbing multicolor eyes caused Keima to strain and look upon Elsi from his peripheral vision.

'Look upon me only.'

Keima unwilling stops trying to look at Elsi. The scanner finally hits his shoes, and Tsuya closes her eyes. A odd glow begins to emit from her head, and quickly disappears as fast as it started.

'Recognition process complete. Please stand by for initialization of settings.'

She pauses, and looks upon him with hopeful eyes.

'Please give an example sentence.'

She waits patiently. Keima now hesitates. He was unsure that this could be part of a psychological test. Unlikely, as she did say she completed it, but this open-ended request was still only to be used for something besides voice recognition.

'Kami-sama.'

Keima turns, curious to now what Elsi would have to say.

'I know Kami-sama can think up a good thing to say.'

Keima smiles, although questioning the superfluous statement inside.

'No matter what I say Elsi, it is certain to be something the Capturing God would say.'

A sudden ring from Tsuya caused Keima to promptly turn to her.

'All recognition processes recognized by system files. Appreciation message follows.'

Tsuya now looked uncomfortable. She doesn't move, and finally sighs.

'Wait a minute, this may take a second or two.'

The awkward cut in the tense moment finally allowed Keima to check upon Elsi. Tsuya looks about impatiently, but still retains a indifferent appearance. Suddenly, although her mouth does not move, a voice cuts through the silence. 'Ah, yes, this is Tsunoro Associate Kloe Sasamoroki's cohort, as Sasamoroki is currently unavailable. Allow me to once again thank you for your free random trial of a Tsunoro Company. For questions and complaints, please direct them to your nearest merchandise from Tsunoro. Please enjoy your experience, Katsuragi.'

The electronic voice then roughly cuts off. A moment of silence ensues before Tsuya gruffly makes a request that truly caused Keima and Elsi to realize the result of that night.

'Could you please create a sleeping quarter, as I need to process excess data as well.'

Elsi makes a uncertain face, and look at Keima for an answer. If the Capturing God had dealt with problems before, then he had nothing that could compare to what he was faced with now. He slowly turns to Elsi.

'Elsi, if you're going to make her a bed, make it as uncomfortable as you can.'

Which was followed by Tsuya flinging Keima upstairs, where he meat an unfortunate landing on the wall. Tsuya look the other way.

'Why don't you sleep there, you wretched goshuujin-sama.'

**As a translation, goshuujin-sama means either master or husband.**

**Gotta admit, this turned out rather rushed once more. You simply move one paragraph, and there's something like ten new plot points. A very compressed storyline. But I enjoy where this is going. Her, spoilers, I don't know how this is going to end. So it's very go-along. Also, this mean this story could take a twist anytime. Pretty bad, or good. Depends on the reviews and follower's support. So basically I'm saying review and follow. Go ahead.**

**Statements of the day- I no longer do these anymore, just as a note.**


	6. Of Shivers and Shudders

**Hey, back to Miku. Now, I honestly sort of like Miku. She's your typical ojou-sama. Nice. As she's the current antagonist. Nice. And... she has no real description. Neither does Tsuya, really. So I created a character (only OCs) chart that describes them physically. This is to be copied onto every chapter after this one.**

Miku Tabanashi- A girl with a physical feature of light hazel hair, slightly above her waist. Her hair is jagged, and doesn't go down with a brush. She is the same height as Shiori, at that of 157 cm. So, 5 feet 1 inch. Green eyes, with shards of blue. She has a slight pale complexion. For other body features please compare her to Yui Goidō.

Fun Fact-Her favorite food is cherry cheesecake.

Tsuya (no last name)- A feminine android with a physical feature of dark maroon hair, reaching her legs. Her hair defies gravity and inertia, remaining behind her no matter position or action. She is 172 cm(5 feet and 8 inches). Her standard eye color is a metallic gold, however, it is theorized her eyes can change into any known color, even some in different spectrums. She has a flesh complexion. For other body features please see Jun Nagase.

Fun Fact-She hates airplanes, perhaps something to do with her entrance into Keima's life?

* * *

Jack roughly pushed Miku against the restroom wall.

'_Seems you want to be a heiress, huh? Do so. I'll support you,' firmly gripping her shoulders,' by being your partner in many things.'_

He turned her around, and grinned. She looked nervous, and looked at anything but him. He smiled, and moved closer, causing her to freeze.

'_Miku, come on, just give me your hand, and I'll teach you how to dance.'_

He looked upon her vulnerable body, before resting on tired eyes.

'_Can you just not do this today, Jack.'_

He squinted at her, wondering what sort of strange thought she had to make her say that, and was instantly kneed in the groin.

'Sorry, I'd prefer a solely business relationship. I'm not a puppet,' as Jack slid off her, 'but a puppeteer.'

The bathroom was large, and she placed the unconscious Jack neatly on a wall. She then washed her hands off, still wondering where her earpiece had gone. Looks like she had to go back to her room.

She sighed in disappointment. And she was having a lovely time as well. As she left the room, another figure entered, pausing for Miku.

'Just correct him when he awakes.'

The hooded figure nods.

Miku walks away. She really hopes that it nothing will go wrong.

Jack awoke, still in pain. That damned girl... what was she? The next time she meets him, Jack would be certain to bring a aphrodisiac along with tranquilizers.

'_Bloody hell...'_

He shook himself, and gazed at himself in the mirror. And came to a complete stop when he saw the hooded figure behind him.

'_Who...Who the blazes are you!'_

He ran to the exit, only to find the creature there.

'_Wh-What the hell do you want from me?!'_

The robed character shuffled a little, and walked towards him.

'_I...I have insurance! If you attack me you won't get away with it!'_

A pause. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Seems his threat worked.

And that was when the syringe was inserted in.

'_What if I'm not human, hmm?'_

A thin, cheerful female voice breathily cooed, and Jack heard nothing else.

'What did I miss, Chimera?'

Miku closed the door, and lamented the loss of her Germanic dress. It had messy rips all over it.

'I was unfortunately forced to answer the appreciation message with my raw voice. '

Miku scowled in displeasure. This would certainly come back to bite her in the future. First she missed the most important part of the process. If Keima didn't meet exact requirements by the new mouth scanner that was still under testing, Tsuya could have self imploded. Her laptop waited patiently. Miku motioned for Chimera to continue.

'But, the android has successfully accepted all of the subject's answers. However she still lacks a central emotional process unit, therefore negating the connection between her facial feature change and her internal situational development adapter. Thus she cannot express her emotions on her face unless under extreme stress. I can attempt to change this from a wireless connection, but I'm afraid I might cause her main language reac-'

'Say no more, just don't do anything. Record her progress. Record his reactions.'

She smiled. This could go into something that was interesting.

'She fits the kuudere type. Keep it like that. We should be able to maint-'

The door squeaked open. A shuddering girl with rust colored hair came in, with her hair covering her face.

'Oh, is that you Kono-chan?'

The girl stops upon being greeted by Miku.

'Ojou-sama...'

Tears dropped from her covered face. Miku groaned. Here goes.

The girl showed her face, an indignant mess of blushes, concern, and a frown.

'Why does Tsuya get to go on the mission first! All I wanted to do was be first! But despite that, she had to go and leave fir-'

'Kono.'

'Ojou-sama!'

Kono ran into Miku's spread arms. She sobbed in total jealousy.

'Chimera.'

If laptops could shiver, Chimera certainly would have.

'Miku, I tried to compensate for that constantly over-heating emotional process unit in Kono, but it just does not come to me how to clean up the 3rd perambulating perimeter's code. It's all necessary. There is the same code in Tsuya, yet both have different emotion processes. I'm sorry, but-'

'Chimera, just leave it.'

As Kono cried, it concerned that now her Germanic dress was getting wet on it's right side. This dress was definitely not able to absorb the two twin waterfalls coming from Kono's eyes. She was forced to take action.

'Kono, listen to me.'

Two eyes welled to the brim with tears looked upon her pathetically. Miku reeled back. Too close. No choice now. She was going to have to play her trump card.

'Kono, you're going to go next, so-'

Instantly her eyes cleared and she tackled Miku.

'Ojou! Ojou! Ojou-sama, you're the best Ojou-sama in the his-'

'Off.'

Kono excitedly jumped off Miku.

As Miku collected herself, Kono ran to Miku's laptop.

'Chimi-kun! Did you hear! Kono-chan is going to finally have the chance to beat Tsuya! Tsuya! Tsuya! Finally redeem a life of submission!'

'Yes, I heard, Kono. Now please place me back on the desk. You might drop me.'

As Kono hurriedly slammed the laptop down, with a small 'Ow.' heard from Chimera, and Kono once again gave her attention to Miku.

'When I see it necessary, the subject will receive you. I guarantee you,' upon seeing Kono's crestfallen face, 'that this will happen withing the next two days.'

'Arigatou gozaimasu! I will be sure that I will be superior in the research of the subject! Ha, Tsuya, you will rue the day you went to Subject-kun first! Ha, haha, hahaha!'

* * *

Keima shuddered. He had a damp feeling in him. Something was definitely wrong somewhere. He could only hope it wasn't about him. He continued to look for a pillow to use for Tsuya.

* * *

As Kono continued her maniacal monologue, Miku glanced at her laptop.

'You sure she can't be fixed?'

'Unless you want her to not be able to speak.'

She glanced at the hyperactive android who was currently drawing up plans to beat Tsuya in data amount.

'I'm seriously considering terminating her permanently.'

Chimera stayed silent. And then came across a possible problem.

'Do you think that the subject will be able to handle her?'

Miku simply gazed at Kono's obsessive notes scatter across the room, with the name Keima highlighted on all of them, circling around a crazed android with blood red eyes.

* * *

Keima sneezed, and once again didn't like this gut feeling that he was getting.

'Kami-sama, are you cold?'

Keima shook his head. He could go on.

'Just make sure Tsuya doesn't break anythi-'

A crash downstairs. Keima looked at Elsi impatiently.

'Okay Kami-sama! Tsuya-chan, I'm coming downstairs! Are you finished changing? Oh, those pajamas are too small, huh? I think Oka-san has some left over before she left. Hold on!'

Keima sighed. This was more stressful than Kanon's conquest. Who was also part of this. He could only hope that his life would continue without anymore drastic changing. But if he understood the current ending, it most certainly wa not going to stop anytime soon. This was going near the dangerous territory of harem.

**Gotta feel bad for Keima. I certainly do. Forcefully kissed, relied on, and beat up on several occasions. He must need more than a few bandages. And think! This is only a day. I'm sorry, but I'm honestly excited for Kono's debut. While Kanon is a closet yandere, Kono crosses that line. She's crazy. And crazy is fun to type up. Especially why you are when the early hours come by. So yes, R&R, as well as follow this story. Give some suggestions, like story format and such. All of this was inspired by various music and songs that I'm listening to.**


	7. Hell Hath No Fury Like Haqua's Scythe

**Okay, so this is actually going to be another story, but seeing as I might as well continue this story with everything I've got, thus story might continue off a really long time. So basically, all the conquest characters are to make an appearance, a little chapter of their own. Oh boy. Maybe I should have let this stay in another story. Eh. Whatever. **

Miku Tabanashi- A girl with a physical feature of light hazel hair, slightly above her waist. Her hair is jagged, and doesn't go down with a brush. She is the same height as Shiori, at that of 157 cm. So, 5 feet 1 inch. Green eyes, with shards of blue. She has a slight pale complexion. For other body features please compare her to Yui Goidō. She has several preferences in what she wears, but is usually a lab coat over a gray dress with black stockings.

Fun Fact-Her favorite food is cherry cheesecake.

Tsuya (no last name)- A feminine android with a physical feature of dark maroon hair, reaching her legs. Her hair defies gravity and inertia, remaining behind her no matter position or action. She is 172 cm(5 feet and 8 inches). Her standard eye color is a metallic gold, however, it is theorized her eyes can change into any known color, even some in different spectrums. She has a flesh complexion. For other body features please see Jun Nagase. She typically wears a all white jumpsuit.

Fun Fact-She hates airplanes, perhaps something to do with her entrance into Keima's life?

Kono (no last name)- A feminine android with a physical feature of twin hair buns, with a dark red is 145 cm(4 feet and 9 inches). She has black eyes that can gain a reddish hue depending on how excited she is. She has a flesh complexion. For other body features please see Kotori Itsuka. She typically wears a bright red jumpsuit.

Fun Fact-She has a secret obsession over chess.

* * *

Haqua stared at Dokorou in total confusion.

'_So, therefore, due to recent mishaps, some of New Hell's memory suppression projectors are down. Also, the emotional suppressors have also been wiped clean. We suspect that this may cause former conquests to have a significant jump from a unhurried manner into a full-blown advancement against buddies who have used love to complete a conquest.'_

Dokorou shuffled, and cleared her throat. When Haqua attempted to ask Dokorou to explain further, she raised a hand.

'_As of now, the information suggests that the conquered females will begin to regain their memory and develop aggressive tendencies in the order that they were captured. Except for those with an excessive attachment for said buddy, in which case they will progress into the the aggression stage faster.'_

Dokorou stopped, and walked away to a window. Looking out, the dark clouds that covered the lower half of New Hell flashed with thunder clouds.

'_The only way to reconquer the girls is to satisfy them to an extent.'_

And now Dokorou gazed at Haqua in a distraught manner.

'_But if the buddy causes her heart to swell with him, she will have a permanent memory of the original conquest as well as the second one. After that, her heart can only fill more thoughts of the buddy. If that buddy causes her heart to remain at one point of love, then she will instantly loose all affection for the buddy, and will fall into such a deep desolation that a if a Level 1 Weiss was to enter her,' _a crash of lightning flys nearby the building_, 'it would take less than a day for it to mature.'_

Haqua dropped down on the chair in horror. How could this have happened? New Hell had not ever lost connection to the human world. Now apparently the buddies who used love were in extreme peril. How would she explain this to K-

'_Also_,' Dokorou rubbed her skull in agitation, _'the only human currently using love to capture Weiss, as well as the one with the most Weiss captures in your Sector, is...' _Haqua clutched her scythe so hard that her hand turned white.

'_...Keima Katsuragi.'_

* * *

'Ahtchoo!'

Keima wiped his face with a napkin, and continued his research on this Tsunoro Company. He had spent all night with Elsi poring over various articles detailing a similar company, which Keima deemed to be an anagram of the Tsunoro name. The company known worldwide as the Tsonoru Inc. Keima yawned once more. Fatigue was becoming a major problem. He paused to take a glance at the sleeping demon beside him. He smiled fondly at the sight. Elsi had fared quite well after cleaning up the mess from Tsuya. Speaking of, the android had refused to sleep on the couch and Keima and Elsi were forced to allow her to sleep in Mari's room. Apparently she had a lot of excess data to process through, as she was still asleep.

All of a sudden, a knock. And from the window? Keima glanced at the window with the curtains draped over it. Probably Haqua, as no one else would come though the window. He got up from his seat, and stretched. Perhaps she had apologies to give, in which case Keima would be glad to take. As he slid apart the blinds, he was met with the sight collapsed Haqua on the roof.

He raised his eyebrows. Was she trying to dramatize how long she had waited? He opened the windows, and was promptly seated on the floor along with a burned out demon.

'...Haqua.'

No response. She breathed quickly in and out. Seemed that she had come here in a hurry.

'Haqua, are you oka-

'Keima... have you met with any of the girls you conquered lately?'

Keima stared at her. She was still panting, but now pushed herself to a sitting position.

'Only Kanon, as she invited me to e-'

Haqua droves her fist down on the ground. Keima briefly sucked air in. The Haqua he knew wouldn't be as frustrated as this about other girls unless it was serious. Which was probably the case.

'...Haqua, is there something going on in New Hell?'

Her troubled eyes answered his question.

'Would you like to explain it to me?'

She dropped her scythe, and stood up. She noticed Elsi sleeping, and contemplated her with worry.

'Let's talk downstairs.'

The small amount of light filtering in from the sunrise was barely enough as it was still dawn, but Keima didn't think Haqua would like him doing anything unnecessary right now, like turning on the lights. As a result, the kitchen gave a downbeat and chilling atmosphere. Keima shook his head. Being overly conscious of his surroundings was not going to help him.

'Sit.'

Keima nodded, and pulled out a chair from the table where Haqua had taken a seat. She rubbed her eyes, and muttered something out.

'Excuse me?'

She glared at nothing in particular.

'Just sit down.'

Keima settled down, and looked at Haqua with uncertainty. She didn't look cut out to talk about anything right then.

'Describe to me what exactly Kanon did.'

Keima raised a eyebrow, and another when given the next statement.

'This is a matter of importance for your safety as well as the privacy of New Hell.'

Keima hadn't seen Haqua so serious since he first met him. This was definitely important. But Keima really felt that Tsuya was far more pressingly meaningful to whatever was going on. New Hell needed to know that there was someone who knew Elsi might not be his illegitimate or real sister.

'Before I begin, I'd like to talk about something else which is al-'

Haqua glared at him in frustration.

'Just answer the question!'

Keima was extremely shocked by Haqua's outburst.

'Just...just answer the question.'

She rubbed her hair, and grimaced.

'I know I would love to hear about whatever you want to tell me, but right now the stakes are too high.'

Keima leaned forward. Perhaps Tsuya could wait.

'Well, all that really happened is that Kanon gave me a letter which asked me to eat with her. Of course, I accepted,' Haqua frowned deeply, 'because I wanted to ascertain that she didn't regain her memory. It appeared that she didn't, and only suspected me to be the someone she was looking for. However, this is strange as she is supposed to have not actively search for me.'

Keima came to a stop. Perhaps Haqua knew why?

'As I was saying, she did have affection for me. I-'

Keima suddenly paused at stared at Haqua.

'Weren't you there?'

Haqua looked at him in annoyance.

'I was only when she finished hugging you.'

She pulled up her hagoromo and showed Keima the footage.

'Less than a minute, alright? I didn't see that much. I need to know the details and events leading up to that.'

Keima nodded.

'Still... I mostly didn't wish to go, so it took me awhile to actually fly there willingly.'

Keima smiled. Just like Haqua to be opposed to dealing with him.

'Now, as I was saying, I attempted to make sure that she was still after me, and only that. She seems to have no other intentions, and thus I then-'

'Wait.'

Haqua narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong.

'Yes?'

'How did you make sure?'

Keima chuckled.

'I simply allowed her to become fascinated at my face without glasses. A simple trick I had used from my first capture. It was a success, and also she seemed to gain a large amount of love points from that encount-'

Keima was sent through the wall into the road as Haqua blasted him out with her scythe.

'...'

Haqua was crying in anger. Not only had Keima likely broken Kanon, now the other girls were likely going to see that Keima would be forced to make sure Kanon was constantly showered with devotion from Keima in order to keep her heart sweeping with him, thetpy would likely lose all love points and become the ultimate Weiss host.

'Katsuragi, do you realize...DO YOU REALIZE... what you've done?'

Haqua sobbed, and wiped her tears away quickly.

'Once you do this, Elsi, no the entire squad will be forced to no longer work here. This place will have be maintained by the higher-ups! Do you understand that! The higher-ups don't require humans! You will lose all your memories! You...'

She dropped on her knees. This was going wrong. All of this was going wrong. She really shouldn't blame it all on him, yet...

Her tears didn't stop.

'Haqua.'

She looked at him as he walked back inside the café.

'Haqua, I'm sure Kanon didn't reach max love points. I didn't cause her to overflow with lo-'

Keima found himself thrown onto the street a second time.

'She...she just need a little! You...YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!'

She wailed out in hate, and brushed her hair from her face. This just went horribly wrong. Katsuragi was supposed to remain the cold cool person he was. He was putting the wrong impression on for Kanon. This wasn't a capture. But he...

'Oh?'

She turned to look behind her, and discovered that if she thought everything could go worse, she was terribly wrong.

'Nice job taking out Goshuujin-sama. I salute you for that.'

Tsuya stretched. All that data processing froze up her motion capacity, which she needed to warm up again.

'Who-...who are you?'

The girl looked at Haqua's face that had tears and gave a blank face that aomehow conveyed concern. Tsuya stopped moving.

'I am Tsuya, the only Terminal Self-aware Uragionizing Yuorious Andoid in existence. I hail from the Tsunoro Company.'

She bows, and turned her emotionless gaze to the street where Keima had landed.

'And what did my Goshuujin-sama do to you?'

**Hey, look at that. I want to say, this is still before school starts. I want a school scene again. So this is at the break of dawn. Now, I want way more of this to continue. I feel Keima is still way OOC, but if he can make it, I won't kill him off. Not that I would have, as then there just this bunch of girls, not a harem, but more of a...I don't know how to describe it. Also, I'm starting in a new story, so look forward to that? I don't know.**


	8. Terabytes and Tears

**Now, here's Miku's events at dawn. While Keima was getting smashed up and stuff, this would be what you would expect of some genius person. That's right no sleep, tons of tea. So, enjoy this, as I might take a little longer due to my other story. **

Miku Tabanashi- A girl with a physical feature of light hazel hair, slightly above her waist. Her hair is jagged, and doesn't go down with a brush. She is the same height as Shiori, at that of 157 cm. So, 5 feet 1 inch. Green eyes, with shards of blue. She has a slight pale complexion. For other body features please compare her to Yui Goidō. She has several preferences in what she wears, but is usually a lab coat over a gray dress with black stockings.

Fun Fact-Her favorite food is cherry cheesecake.

Tsuya (no last name)- A feminine android with a physical feature of dark maroon hair, reaching her legs. Her hair defies gravity and inertia, remaining behind her no matter position or action. She is 172 cm(5 feet and 8 inches). Her standard eye color is a metallic gold, however, it is theorized her eyes can change into any known color, even some in different spectrums. She has a flesh complexion. For other body features please see Jun Nagase. She typically wears a all white jumpsuit.

Fun Fact-She hates airplanes, perhaps something to do with her entrance into Keima's life?

Kono (no last name)- A feminine android with a physical feature of twin hair buns, with a dark red is 145 cm(4 feet and 9 inches). She has black eyes that can gain a reddish hue depending on how excited she is. She has a flesh complexion. For other body features please see Kotori Itsuka. She typically wears a bright red jumpsuit.

Fun Fact-She has a secret obsession over chess.

* * *

Miku yawned for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Perhaps she should get some more tea. She gave a slanted look at the closed door, and grumbled. Or not.

'Miku, Tsuya's data has almost finished transferring to the data banks. Would you like for me to save it to the mainframe, or the private browser?'

She pulls out a tablet, and slides through jumbled binary, and presses what seemed to be an unremarkable group of number, which brought her to a completely black screen.

'I just split the information pile. Tsuya's reading have gone to the mainframe, but Katsuragi's readings as well as his information were sent to the browser, and his profile study is now updated.'

Chimera hummed appreciatively, and allowed his open screen to slowly close.

'I'd say this was a productive day. Now, please allow me to recharge my battery, as I feel my reserve power going down drastically.'

With that, the laptop went silent, and a cord connected to him lighted up in green. Miku groaned, feeling the results of that night finally reaching her head. Perhaps a ten minute nap was to be in session. Or so she thought, before her lab lighted up, taking out her vision for a second.

'Miku, it appears subject's readings have lighted up. He's moving.'

She smiled. Seems sleep could wait.

'It is to my understanding, that while the subject has not slept since Tsuya made contact, he is now beginning to move, and there is another being on Tsuya's internal radar.'

Miku lazily gazes at the screen, showing two dots, one red, and two purple ones, along with a blueprint of Café Grandpa in the background.

'Now, I say being, as from what I can tell, the pheromone filter shows that there is an abnormal amount of those, similar to that of subject's sister.'

She perked up, and pulled her lab coat up.

'So, is there a direct correlation between those two?'

'...I would say so bu-'

Miku slammed the screen down, causing Chimera to respond with a weak 'Ow.'

'Alright, let's stop Tsuya's processing for now. She needs to get downstairs, right now.' As Miku hurried to her room for her actual computer, the room's lights blink before turning off.

'...'

'...'

'It would appear that-'

'YES, I know.'

As Miku desperately typed command on the keyboard, the laptop gave a electronic sigh.

'Just let me try to boost her performance quality, and then she'll be able to function properly.'

Despite being excited about having Tsuya to investigate the newcomer, the amount of data left unprocessed was too much even for the android's system process unit that could contain a terabyte of information. Last night's experimental test run was just too much for the mainly new equipment, and much if the data remained untouched.

Thus, Miku tried to help the process, although she was no where near as fast as the actual system. However, her small indents to the gigantic amount of analysis required for every gigabyte slowly added up.

However, this caused a large amount of fatigue that had been suppressed for several hours to build up, and it went to the point that she was tempted to call for more tea.

'Miku, tea is bad for your health.'

She glared viciously at the laptop.

'Your creation was bad for my health. Would you like to be disassembled?'

The silence was once again in the air.

Unfortunately, Miku was unable to withstand the pressure, and fell asleep with her hand on the Q button.

'Good grief,' Chimera muttered, 'she just won't take no for an answer.'

The majority of Miku's dreams were that of fatigue-induced delusions of numbers, binary, and equations. However, on those rare days that she actually felt accomplished, a nostalgic fantasy that made no sense to her, but comforted her, somehow.

* * *

_"Mother, why do have to stay in bed everyday?"_

_She smiled at Miku. _

_"Mother just needs some rest, darling. Mother will be alright here in the hospital. Now, there's your Father, make sure to say hi for me, alright?"_

_Miku smiled back at her, and jumped off the chair._

_"Okay, Mother, take care!'_

_And with that, she ran to her father, who looked upon the scene fondly._

_"Father, when do I see Mother again?"_

_He chuckled, and pulled her cheeks, causing her to squeal in delight._

_"We'll come by on Tuesday, alright, honey?"_

_Miku's mother gave a laugh._

_"Miku, be sure not to get too excited, okay? Promise me."_

_Miku simply waved back as she was led through the door._

_"Of course Mother! I promise!"_

_And with that, the white door closed to the smiling woman with hazel hair in a white bed, waving as well._

* * *

Miku woke up with tears in her eyes. That dream again. Who were those people in that dream? Obviously, it suggested that they were her parents, but there's no way that could be. Mother had never been bed-ridden for anything besides her, and Father...

'Miku, the scan is complete. I finished it for you, and Tsuya is ready to head down. Would you like to proceed?'

Miku wiped her eyes. Whatever the case, it wasn't important.

'Alright, do a check, we're ready to wake up Tsuya.'

**What? Did I just... Yes, I do believe I used the most cliché conflict ever used. But wait. Why are her parents okay? Isn't the mother/father/both supposed to die and Keima become the only warmth she has (see Mio Aoyama). Anyways, I'm still setting up Miku (yes, she shouldn't need to spent set up anymore, but I wasn't setting up the story fast enough. This might become a 60k+ word story now. **


	9. School Suprises

**Alright, the last chapter was lacking in the amount department, but it made up for that by it's plot amount. Which is...decent, comparing it to larger chapters of my story. **

**Right now, splitting my time between my two fanfics is interesting... But not always fun. I'm currently on hiatus (by hiatus I mean doing Popularity and Circumstance for a day)for The Real Ideal, another story I have, that's a crossover. Generally harder to write. Anyways, try to not eat up my writing, as it generally burns through really fast. Like calories of words, disappearing in seconds. Kinda tight on my end, but I love the story no matter what.**

Miku Tabanashi- A girl with a physical feature of light hazel hair, slightly above her waist. Her hair is jagged, and doesn't go down with a brush. She is the same height as Shiori, at that of 157 cm. So, 5 feet 1 inch. Green eyes, with shards of blue. She has a slight pale complexion. For other body features please compare her to Yui Goidō. She has several preferences in what she wears, but is usually a lab coat over a gray dress with black stockings.

Fun Fact-Her favorite food is cherry cheesecake.

Tsuya (no last name)- A feminine android with a physical feature of dark maroon hair, reaching her legs. Her hair defies gravity and inertia, remaining behind her no matter position or action. She is 172 cm(5 feet and 8 inches). Her standard eye color is a metallic gold, however, it is theorized her eyes can change into any known color, even some in different spectrums. She has a flesh complexion. For other body features please see Jun Nagase. She typically wears a all white jumpsuit.

Fun Fact-She hates airplanes, perhaps something to do with her entrance into Keima's life?

Kono (no last name)- A feminine android with a physical feature of twin hair buns, with a dark red color. She is 145 cm(4 feet and 9 inches). She has black eyes that can gain a reddish hue depending on how excited she is. She has a flesh complexion. For other body features please see Kotori Itsuka. She typically wears a bright red jumpsuit.

Fun Fact-She has a secret obsession over chess.

* * *

As Tsuya carried Keima from the concrete, Haqua looked at her warily. Katsuragi usually never invites girls, unless they actually do come uninvited, but unless Katsuragi had captured a Weiss and Elsi somehow forgot to give it to New Hell, this girl shouldn't be anywhere near him. Her attire of a white skin-tight one-piece that covered her entire body caused Haqua to focus on a particular set of things she had in ample amount and found herself clutching her chest, which she quickly released and decided to instead look at Keima with a burning face.

Keima felt Haqua's threatening stare on the back of his head and shivered. Again, the damage going to his body was beyond painful. He wouldn't be able to play on his PFP at this rate. Which, he noted, he hadn't been played since yesterday. All of a sudden he was dropped on a table by Tsuya.

'Hey, watch the landing, I require delicacy!'

She looked at him in coldness.

'And I am a girl, I should have delicacy as well.'

As Keima backed off the subject, Haqua didn't miss the thin sarcasm that was implied from that statement. In that case, what in the name of Hell was she?

As Haqua slinked off the table she was perched on and began to stalk toward Keima menacingly, she stopped when Keima rushed to push Tsuya up the stairs.

'Ah, hold on Haqua, we have to change. It's almost time for school, you see.'

Haqua looked at him with little amusement.

'So are you going to change her clothes?'

Upon being confronted with a fault in his hasty planning, he cleared his throat.

'No, in fact, Tsuya here,' he gestured to the still figure facing the stairs, 'is actually, in fact, a boy.'

'...'

As Haqua raised her perilously near his throat, Keima pulled out a cool facade and pushed the Scythe of Testament back to her shoulders, and pressed Haqua against a wall, once again making her burst into red as she struggled weakly.

'Le-Let go of me right now, Katsuragi! You'll regret this-'

Before she had time to kick him away, Keima found himself lifted by the scruff of his neck.

'T...Tsuya? Can you let me g-'

'Goshuujin-sama.'

The shadow over Tsuya's forever cold eyes made her even more frightening than ever. Keima positively froze as she placed a hand on his cheek.

'Tsuya is a girl. Remember that please.'

As Keima was gently placed back, Haqua scrutinized at the two. Why did she keep calling him Goshuujin-sama? Unless...

'Katsuragi.'

He turned around nervously. This was bad.

'Yes?'

She looked into his eyes, and he stared back.

'Who i-'

The two were tackled by Tsuya, and they all fell down.

'...Katsuragi, where is your hand.'

'Ah, gomen, gomen, I'm really sorr-'

As Haqua closed her eyes in rage, she pulled her scythe out once more.

'Go ahead and die, hent-'

Klink.

Haqua looked where her scythe was, and Keima opened his eyes a little bit.

Tsuya had placed her hand on the end of the scythe. Although her hand portion of the jumpsuit was now ripped open, to reveal peach skin, somehow uncut by the blade, she pushed the scythe back to Haqua.

'Goshuujin-sama, let's get ready for school.'

'Ah...Alright.'

Breakfast was a quiet event, and with a very mismatched table: two demons, a android, and a otaku. The sheer strangeness of the situation was not lost on those occupying the table. Haqua cast furitive glances at both Keima and Tsuya, especially Tsuya's hand. Elsi mostly would lean in and almost place her head on her food, before Keima tapped her, keeping Elsi awake. Other than that, she was unusually disengaged with the rest of the table. Keima looking at nothing in particular, and was mostly humming to some theme song of a game long forgotten by the masses. Tsuya's request for a piece of bread was given, but she had yet to take a bite. Overall, no conversation was achieved and the food was almost untouched, except for Keima.

'Okay, let's...Haqua, why are you following us?'

She looked upon him with annoyance.

'I have every right to be here, as well as a lot of questi-'

'In due time. Ah, Elsi, thanks for sewing that uniform with her hagoromo.'

Elsi nodded to him dejectedly, then put her shoes on and walked out the door.

'Alright, Tsuya, just follow our lead. Haqua, don't try anything.'

She nodded in understanding. At least Katsuragi had the good sense to be wary of the girl.

As the three girls and Keima walked on towards school, they were not unnoticed by those who also attended Mai-High. Kanon had left, but now the Otamegane had conjured up two more attractive girls. The male population's envy was only rivaled by a deep foreboding cloud over the 2-B Pencils(excluding Miyako). Their shock was hidden, but it was quite obvious by the nervous glances and their conversations or lack thereof.

'Please welcome our transfer students, Tsuya Yokkyun and Haqua Herminium.'

The roaring applause that followed was only not participated in by Keima, Elsi, and select members of the 2-B Pencils. Haqua blushed in pride as she also felt looks at her. But the class's curiosity was still over the rumors that the Otamegane had walked to school with these two new girls. As the students stopped clapping, and Tsuya moved in first to introduce herself. As she wrote her name down on the board, the class in closer. As she dropped the chalk, she then politely bows, nearly causing every boy in the room to nosebleed as her more womanly aspects were used in full effects.

'My name, as previously mentioned, is Tsuya Yokkyun. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance.'

As she walked down the seats, the mad scramble from the boys to create an empty seat was unnoticed as Tsuya simply walked towards Keima. He continued playing on his PFP. As she stood over the seat next to him, the class stopped moving.

'Goshuujin-sama, would you like me to sit next to you?'

His fingers stopped breezing through the buttons, and he looked up.

'Certainly, Tsuya.'

The boys' jaws dropped. "Goshuujin-sama?!" The Otamegane did nothing, and he had a transferred beauty under his control. The girls simply looked at them in shock.

'Thank you, Goshuujin-sama. Please accept my gratitude.'

And with that, she bent down and hugged Keima so tightly he was sure he was suffocating.

And the 2-B Pencils had all but collapsed. Miyako tapped Ayumi who made no move to respond, engrossed in what was going on, like the rest of the class.

Haqua had looked the other way, while the teacher had left in exasperation. She truly wondered when he was going to start explaining things to her, and when he was going to realize that the Spirit Squad was in jeopardy due to his actions. She wrote her name down, and sighed. She now felt that anything was better than to be stuck in this madhouse.

Keima smiled weakly. Perhaps things had begun to go his way now.

...Which was of course when Miku Tabanashi walked in the classroom.

'Sorry everyone, I'm late! Oh, hello!'

She smiled mischievously at Haqua's face of distrust, as well as Tsuya still pressing Keima to her body, with her usually emotionless face registering slight surprise.

The rest of those in class swiveled their head to her now.

What was a second-year kouhai doing here? Wasn't she supposed to go to the second-year classes?

Miku winked at Keima in childish delight.

'Looks like there are some new students now!'

**I really want to draw the school scene out a long time. I love school scenes, so sorry about the boring chapter. The romance element should start seeping in sometime around the next chapter from Miku's chapter. And yes, please give me some time for the Real Ideal. I'm probably going to forge ahead on that one. Reviews would be appreciated but not necessary, as shown by my total lack of acknowledgement of them.**


	10. A Path Wraught With Peril

**Now, I had a blast doing the last chapter, here's the Miku perspective. Of course, I've recently felt that it's almost time for the two perceives to converge. That is, Keima and Miku finally go at it directly. Now, this is unlikely to happen anytime soon. I wish it would, but until then, split chapters. This actually is my more popular story in comparison to the Real Ideal, but RI is my, let's just say, IDEAL, story. Get it? No? Well, please enjoy the story, and try not to go through it too quickly. One request, okay? Let me at least have that.**

**Also, thanks for a thousand views on this story.**

Miku Tabanashi- A girl with a physical feature of light hazel hair, slightly above her waist. Her hair is jagged, and doesn't go down with a brush. She is the same height as Shiori, at that of 157 cm. So, 5 feet 1 inch. Green eyes, with shards of blue. She has a slight pale complexion. For other body features please compare her to Yui Goidō. She has several preferences in what she wears, but is usually a lab coat over a gray dress with black stockings.

Fun Fact-Her favorite food is cherry cheesecake.

Tsuya (no last name)- A feminine android with a physical feature of dark maroon hair, reaching her legs. Her hair defies gravity and inertia, remaining behind her no matter position or action. She is 172 cm(5 feet and 8 inches). Her standard eye color is a metallic gold, however, it is theorized her eyes can change into any known color, even some in different spectrums. She has a flesh complexion. For other body features please see Jun Nagase. She typically wears a all white jumpsuit.

Fun Fact-She hates airplanes, perhaps something to do with her entrance into Keima's life?

Kono (no last name)- A feminine android with a physical feature of twin hair buns, with a dark red color. She is 145 cm(4 feet and 9 inches). She has black eyes that can gain a reddish hue depending on how excited she is. She has a flesh complexion. For other body features please see Kotori Itsuka (from Date A Live). She typically wears a bright red jumpsuit.

Fun Fact-She has a secret obsession over chess.

Shima Utori- A girl with wavy black hair, usually in a bun, but let down during the winter and mornings. She is 157 cm (5 feet 1 inch). She had bright brown eyes similar to that of chestnuts. She has a flesh competition, but due to her sport of beach volleyball, had a slight tan. For other body features please see Urara Shiratori. She typically wears the Mai-High uniform (note this subject to change).

Fun Fact-She is a compulsive gambler at heart, but only shows it when provoked to that point.

* * *

'...What the hell happened down there?'

Miku looked upon the large screen displaying a hole through Café Grandpa's wall, and a violet haired girl sitting on a table.

'It appears, if the data is correct from Tsuya's automated auditory sensors, that subject and the unidentified being had an argument, and the being then managed to cause subject to be sent out the building in high velocity due to the fact that i-'

'No, I don't care right now. Memo that hypothesis. Right now stay quiet so I can analyze from Tsuya's perspective.'

The laptop whirred in response, before going silent.

'Hey, JARVIS, wake up for a second.'

The laptop screen lit up in red.

'First of all, I'm far superior to any fictional butler created i-'

'Whatever, statistically, is it better to remain unmoving or to cause action in order to attract someone?'

Chimera immediately responded back as his screen returned to it's normal blue color.

'My opinion created from the statistics drawn up in two minutes ago suggest that action would be the most likely answer, but no action cou-'

The AI found himself slammed down again what seemed to be the fourth time, and softly puttered an 'Ow.' Miku's grin widened to a full-fledged sneer.

'This is just...too good.'

Chimera perked up, but allowed Miku's hand to rest in his screen.

'How so?'

'This android is attempting to court Katsuragi.'

She cackled in delight. This was what she was looking for. Those emotion performance progressors really did their job. It was such a pity the internal situational adapter had a bug that didn't connect to her facial feature changes properly. Nevertheless, the kuudere personality was a nice byproduct.

'...Is she being successful?'

Miku clicked on the screen labeled 'Subject.'

'His stats show no change. At least, no visible change. Either way, our girl is going to have a hard time trying to get him.'

She rubbed her hands in anticipation.

'But we're going to follow step by step.'

The scenery suddenly changed as the camera showed stairs.

'Hmmm, seems that they're go- Hold on, rewind the audio a couple seconds back.'

The camera speed back quickly, and the camera showed Keima looking at Tsuya with slight worry, before returning to the violet haired one.

"No, in fact Tsuya here, is actually, in fact, a boy."

Miku burst into tears and laughter as she placed her head down in the table.

'Miku, MIKU! There is an emergency. Tsuya's reading show extreme malevolence. Unless you want that to happen, I suggest-'

She gave Chimera an amused smirk.

'The AI is equipped to deal with such situations. There are reserve compressors that delivers extreme benevolent data that scatters across the data processors, and lowers the emotional function's original goal, which in this case, is to throttle Katsuragi.'

Of course, Keima was still picked up, but gently placed down once more.

She watched with mirth. This was getting more interesting by the minute.

Suddenly, Haqua points a finger at them and whispers to Keima.

'But, Miku, the situation has now escalated to an identity que-'

'Watch.'

She typed in a illegible symbol from her keyboard, and the screen suddenly went into a kaleidoscope. The AI sucked in a breath of horror.

'What just happened?'

Miku yawned, and popped a lollipop in her mouth. Was this imputed even remotely intelligent? He had been asking questions up til now.

'I set a command that forced Tsuya to jump on the two of them, thereby destroying the conversation. Simple, as I prefer this than creating a new conversational avoidment program that would be only insurance. However, Chimera noted the placement of Keima's hand as well as Haqua's rising facial temperature.

'...Miku, I believe Violet life form is about to turn into a violent life form.'

Miku glanced at the screen. Chimera was right. The purple haired girl had pulled out the scythe and was preparing to attack Katsuragi. Not good. And Tsuya was only made for defensive strikes. Definitely not good.

Before her fingers touched a letter, a hand shot out and blocked the blade.

'Wha-'

Miku rubbed her head in confusion. Why had Tsuya protected Katsuragi? Unless it was...

'Hey drone, remember that progression evolution model for AIs I made along with Tsuya and Kono?'

Ignoring the name, the computer hummed.

'... If I am true to the data banks in my memory, you said that the model required "several major improvements before being implemented" on any of the android's core systems. Is that what is going on?'

Miku's smile thinned.

'I may have forgotten to take that out. I believe there was too much tea involved.'

Miku cleared her throat, and the laptop remained silent.

'Whatever the case, it was very helpful today. Ah, seems they have gone to change. I should as well. Keep an eye on the progress, alright?'

And with that, the girl jumped off her seat and began to unbutton her lab coat.

'... I suppose she never did like the fact that Tsuya's body design was superior to her own.'

As the screen switched to more nudity, the AI gave a sigh. It was such a pity that Tsuya was so independent of Miku. She had almost become an older sister to her creator. Which was something she was lacking and needed.

The door slammed open, and the lab lighted up, as Miku ran to her desk computer.

'What are they doing?'

The screen switched out from the screen saver picture of a symbol. A piece of blank bread sat in a plate, and at the corner of the perspective sat Keima.

'A piece of bread trick huh...she really learned a lot from anime.'

Suddenly, Miku stopped scrolling through the status, and rolled her chair to another computer.

'Did you find something you wanted to do?'

She hurriedly hacked into the Mai-High website, and issued a change in her schedule.

'...'

If Chimera had been given eyebrows, he would have certainly used them, especially at that moment.

'What? My grades are already about to make me skip the grade as well. It was only a matter of time.'

'Do you really wish to directly interfere with that hare-'

'Yes, yes, and yes. It has reached the stage where my interaction is better than my observation. I might as well, seeing as you're a terrible commentator.'

The laptop visibly deflated at that jab.

She grabbed something from the table, briefly touched her ear and her eyes, and stood up.

'I have my contacts and earpiece on. Be sure to update me in the stats while I'm not here.'

The laptop teased the girl, as his desperate attempts to keep her in the room increased.

'Someone seems to be jealous, neh, Mik-'

The laptop was promptly slammed down and thrown in a drawer.

'Alright, I'm leaving, keep the progress, alright?'

The door slid shut, and a closed desk rolled open.

'Can't that girl take a joke?'

As the limousine drove by the street, Miku sighed and clutched her bag roughly. She never enjoyed it when she had to go to school from where her Father lived, but she had little say in the matter, as otherwise she wouldn't have a lab to work with where her Mother lived. She closed her eyes and shook it a little. No time to regret such things. She had a slight headache, but nothing a little excitement wouldn't fix. Her toothy grin was not unnoticed by her driver, Hakewaka. He rolled down his window to the back and spoke.

'Ojou-sama, is everything alright? Are you perhaps hungr-'

The window was shut faster than would be expected of a automated one.

Finally, as the car slowed to a stop near the school, Miku quickly grabbed the handle and ran out of the suffocating air in the car. As she breathed deeply, the limousine rolled off. She instantly heard a voice call to her.

'Ohayo, Miku-chan!'

She smiled and turned. She was unsurprised to find a girl with black hair and the Mai-High uniform on, her friend, Shima Utori, to be walking towards her.

'Ohayo, Shima-chan! What are you doing here?'

The other girl smiled warmly, and her hands were hidden behind her.

'Guess what I have!'

Miku sincerely hoped it wasn't something that required work, as sh-

Instead, she was surprised to be face-to-face to two meat buns.

'Ta-da! The store was giving a bargain today. Have one, Miku!'

She accepted one graciously, and glassy began eating it. Her breakfast of salmon soufflé wasn't the most satisfying food.

'Neh neh, did you hear about Katsuragi-senpai and how he had a lunch date with Kanon-senpai yesterday? Wow, so lucky. I wish I had a lunch date with Kanon. Because if I did, I would first...spoon feed her! Yes, I would spoon feed her. And then I woul...'

As Shima droned on about her usual rant and gossip, Miku polished off the remaining portion of the meat bun. This day was turning out better and better. Of course, her lack of sleep wasn't the greatest, but she was used to less than 2 hours of sleep. After all, having a project constantly moving was a very autonomous action by now, and Miku could go on autopilot when she was working. But now, she felt re-energized. She had gotten a friend to talk to, a project that was rolling. The taste of victory was in her mouth. Or that may have been the meat bun. Either way, she savored it.

As she walked away from Shima in the school to go to the third-year classes, Shima looked at Miku with teary eyes.

'Miku-chan, why dis you have to move out of our classes now? Shima can't study without you!'

She laughed light heartedly. Shima should be able to keep up on the lessons. As she waved goodbye, Shima burst into a exaggerated waterfall of tears.

'Waaah, Miku-chains so mean!'

Miku smirked. She had no idea.

As she ran to Katsuragi's class, she watched the teacher leave with frustration in her eyes. Seems he went to the principals to get a substitute. Perfect. It was difficult to fully introduce herself as a schoolgirl persona when the teacher was there with lessons, distracting the class from her.

As she realized how late she was, she ran to the class room door, but paused suddenly as her vision was blinded by green before clearing.

'Miku, the left contact will now show what Tsuya is currently looking at.'

She closed her right eye, but blinked upon seeing the vision before her. Katsuragi was wrapped around Tsuya's arms in a forced hug, which he seemed to have little choice. She smiled. Who told that android to start the party without her? As she threw open the door, she truly grinned.

_Things may have finally started going her way._

'Sorry everyone, I'm late! Oh, hello.'

She surveyed the class. The majority of the class seemed pretty normal, but some rather eye-catching girls were still in there, at least. Ah, and there was that violent violet haired girl. And Katsuragi's so called sister. Speaking of Katsurgai, he was still held tightly by Tsuya, who had given a face of slight suprise. Which, with her facial features usually unable to process anything from her internal situation adapter's signals. She smiled atrociously at the people that stood out.

As she bats an eye at Katsuragi, she concluded her dramatic instance with a generic statement that also fit quite well with the situation.

'Looks like there are some new students now!'

**Alright, the scientific parts suck, I know, but you gotta admit, sometime those school scenes are just a great change in environment. Miku's different, Tsuya's last name is Yokkyun, Haqua reveals her tsundere characteristics, and those boring computers are gone. Great. **

**Real Ideal is still on hiatus. Also, once again, thanks for 1,000 views for this story. **


	11. Real Intro

**Just as a note, the character profiles aren't supposed to be filler. I will gladly take them off, but I have a large influx of OCs, so I felt that people might appreciate knowing what some if the characters look like. It's also a hassle for me to copy and paste them all the time. I apologize if any of you other readers saw my profiles as filler, as it wasn't meant to be like that.**

_I'd say this was actually not supposed to be part of the story, and I plan on continuing this Miku Arc, but just saying, something is going to happen. Not necessarily good._

As Tsuya let go of Keima, he cleared his throat. Miku smiled brilliantly, and walked to the chalkboard, writing her name beside Tsuya's and Haqua's.

'My name is Miku Tabanashi, and I skipped a grade to this class, so please take care of me!'

The boys positively fainted at the thought of a cute second-year going to class with them, while some of the girls recognized her and requested that she sit by them.

'Alright then, I suppose we'll have to wait until the substitute comes in. '

She moved to the seat made for her, and placed her bag down.

'...l suppose I'll sit there then.'

As a nervous Haqua sat on the only other available seat, one in the midst of several boys, the blushes and careful glances were obvious to all but her.

'Tsuya, please sit down now. There won't be a need to stand unless called on.'

'Understood Goshuujin-sama.'

Her surprise was gone, and once again was her total lack of emotion and her monotone voice.

'...You can sit down now.'

She finally did so upon him reminding her. This was quite the surprise. Usually the andoroid entirely followed his every request. He looked at Tsuya in suspicion. Perhaps it had something to do with that other girl? Tsuya never really did show suprise before, so something was definitely up. As he reached in his pocket for his PFP, his suspicions were shattered as the door once again revealed a surprise.

'Ohayo, minna! Sorry I'm late, but I'll be teaching you from today!'

A positively horror-struck Keima dropped his PFP. Looked like he was surrounded by ticking time bombs.

Jun Nagase placed her folders down and beamed. She had finally become a teacher at Mai-High, the school of her past. And now she could find whatever was beckoning her to come...

The rest of the class went by rather quick, as no lessons were taught, and most introduction from the class. As they finally reached Keima, he got up and placed his PFP down calmly, something that shocked some of the class.

'My name is Keima Katsuragi, and I'm transferring out if this class in three days.'

A stunned classroom watched as Keima once again sat down and played on his PFP, which he previously saved.

But before anyone else could react, Tsuya suddenly jumped to her feet.

'I am transferring with Goshuujin-sama.'

Jun looked at her both curiously and with appall. Losing two students in one day was not the best thing to have on her record. But these two also seemed to be perhaps the odd out of the bunch.

'Well, I'm sorry that we've never met before.'

Keima looked her straight in the eye.

'I'm afraid we have met before.'

Looks like would have to go offensive on this one.

She raised her eyebrows, and looked down, thinking. Had she met him before? She had previously been in this school, but that class was broken up, wasn't it?...

He pushed his glasses up, and sighed.

'Beside the case, I feel a bout of anemia. I will be leaving now.'

And with that, his dramatic statement and exit was followed by the whole classes' eyes.

'...'

'I'll go with him.'

And with that, Haqua also left.'

Before Tsuya could jump up as well, Jun quickly jumped out of her seat.

'Ahhhhh, class is starting now. Let Katsuragi-kun do whatever he needs to.'

The students slowly began to move, but occasional peeks at the door were spread throughout the class.

'Now, please read an excerpt of your English homework. Those of you who transferred here recently don't have to do this. Let's start with...Terada-chan, why don't you, as you seem to be the first in your row.'

As Miyako stood up to read, Tsuya looked at Miku, who winked back at her. Someone was jealous.

But just as quickly did Miku look her way, she looked away, and her eyes briefly flashed green.

'So, would you like to talk about Kanon right now?'

She stared at Keima carefully as he was laying in a clinic bed, playing in his PFP.

'It would be best if you first explained to me what, who, and what that Tsuya is.'

Keima grimaced, and paced his PFP down, but not before saving.

'In the lay-man's terms, Tsuya is a android sen-'

Haqua glared at him. She indicated that Tsuya had already told he that.

'...sentient who is used to observe me by some made-up company called Tsunoro, which is actually the renown Tsonoru Company.'

Haqua's eyes widened in surprise.

'You mean the one that partially funds your government?'

Keima nods gravely.

'However, whoever sent Tsuya, that person is obviously somehow affiliated with the Tsonoru Company. I'd like for you to trace the email.'

As Haqua pocketed the PFP Keima passed to her, he pulled out another one.

'Besides that, we must assume that we are under constant surveillance.'

Keima shrugged, and got up from his bed.

'Isn't that right,' as he pulled the curtain, 'Miku?'

The girl on the other side gave an amused expression.

'I didn't think you'd find out that quickly, Katsuragi.'

'It wasn't really a difficult matter to tell that you were there. Your shadow sticks out in the light.'

Her smile waned. Seems she was too easily discovered.

'And my identity?'

Keima then gave a superior smirk.

'Your reflection was in Tsuya's eyes.'

Miku's eyes widened.

'Sadly, it must have been some part of your installation of eyes. I'm guessing you flash frozen liquid gold, but it held an imprint, probably due to the quartz deposits.'

She shrugged, admitting defeat.

'Seems I was taken out too quickly. '

As she jumped onto the bed, she gave a intrigued expression.

'But what's this about Kanon I hear?'

Keima looked at Haqua, and her eyes positively dared him to speak.

'I'm actually part of the fan base of Kanon, and was chosen to represent my group with her. Haqua here,' as he gestured towards the devil, 'just happens to be a fan of Kanon as well, and was wondering whether or not she could join in.'

Miku placed her head down in the pillow and closed her eyes.

'Hmmm, but the question is, which fan base are you speaking of? There are only three major ones that I know of.'

The silence was deafening, and Keima looked at Miku's figure on the bed with coldness. Haqua had started to pace around the room.

'As I said, Kanon is pa-'

Kanon had rushed into the room, eyes glowing red, and slammed into Keima.

A soft 'Oof.' was made, before Keima's vision was darkened into nothing.

* * *

**_BAD END_**

* * *

"Waah, Kami-sama, help me finish this game from New Hell!'

Keima glared at Elsi with cold contempt.

"I'm not touching anything made by that devil named Calendar Liar. He made terrible games that try to enter my world. It's a disgrace to the galge society how bold this person was."

As Elsi clutched her pink PFP in wistfulness, Keima sighed once more. He was finally done with the last 5 games that had been newly released, after entering God Mode. Time to review them. As Elsi once again played THAT game on her PFP, Keima truly wondered who had thought of a game based on his captures. Not that he didn't expect the devils in New Hell to be interested, but he never thought someone might have made a bootleg game on his life. He pushed his glasses back up to his eyes, the lenses glowing. More time should be made capturing the thousands of Weiss out there. But Elsi did remain a janitor of over 300 years, so perhaps New Hell wasn't being as productive as he hoped. Either way, the game Elsi now played constantly was getting in his nerves. Perhaps he should play it sometime in secret, but he realized the flaws already: choppy dialogue, little characterization, a plot that didn't have a grip on whether or not it was a story or new plot every time, with only veiled references back. He certainly wouldn't touch it any time soon, but...perhaps.

He started typing his first review.

'_The game started terribly, and ended with disappointment. A revamped attempt or a sequel is necessary. I would suggest another game...'_

**Well, that's certainly the Intro to the actual story. Yes, I had been heavily influenced by something. But the Miku Arc will come back someday, but for now, yes, she is 2D. But doesn't that put her closer to Keima, in a way?**

**Anyway, this story is now on hiatus for a while. Despite the popularity, as mentioned, this series needs to be revamped. However, the story is not, I repeat not, dead. I will definitely finish the Miku Arc. Just not this week.**

**By the way, Calendar Liar is a anagram of Earl Cardinal. Just saying.**


	12. Abuse Pt I

**Alright, this is indeed the start of a new arc. I'd like begin by saying, yes, the last arc was a terribly drawn out intro, and should thus be part of a story. Believe me, after this story, you can criticize me about it all you want. But surprises are always nice, but unresolved ones are just horrible. Also, actual author note. These stories will be short and sweet, longer than one shots but not a s memorable as full stories. There may be a sequel in store, but this is mainly fire and forget. These girls will all lose their memories. So yes, it follows the actual plot of The World God Only Knows (up to the Goddesses Arcs at least) pretty much. All of the OCs are independent and only interact as foreshadowing with the main characters. If you actually like real characters and not OCs, I'm not the person you should be looking at. While I know a fair amount, I'm not confident enough to talk about them. Yet? So stay tuned, there's plenty to go through.**

_With his reputation now becoming public in New Hell, the 'Capturing God' became the name that drew as much mystery into it as it drew celebration. Toasts were made to him to be successful in capturing all the Weiss, and those who had yet to join the Spirit Squads hoped their buddies were as capable as the man himself. _

_Of course, the actual "God" had many close calls, and none closer than those he had to guess over, and those far from his comfort zone. Although his games may be his greatest strength, it also becomes a crutch to him when he always attempts to use it in the real. Thus, countless captures have nearly failed due to this. But all of them have succeeded as well due to this. And this is the story of a flawed god, in a flawed world._

* * *

Sleep was essential to those who needed it. Keima knew for a fact that if he could survive using his God of Conquest Mode, then sleep might as well be needed only at the bare minimum.

However, what he never found himself to be, was late to school. He had rarely if ever woken up late, and not under any condition was forced to run to school. But despite what he said, this was exactly what was going on. With his PFP in his mouth, he was running desperately to school. Although he could have cared less about being late and preferred to walk, the punishment that he was likely going to get from Nikaido was all too real. Of course his mother Mari would be away at some coffee convention (do those even exist?), and Elsi had been "nice enough" to not even attempt to wake him up. And his late night sprees had lately drained him entirely of energy this week. All of this led to him being entirely late to school, and with his first class being with Nikaido, the amount of abuse he was going to get might have him sent to the nurse's.

As he turned a corner, a flash of black and blue suddenly swept in front of his face.

'Wh-'

A crash, and the world, for Keima at least, went dark.

...

And of course, he woke up to a pair of annoyed violet eyes, which belonged to Nikaido. Seems that even if he had an accidental injury it somehow led to her.

'Katsuragi, I'd like for you to apologize to me personally, as I was sending Akari here to school.'

He got up from the clinic bed. Akari? Was it Akari Kura-

'I do believe I don't need a introduction.'

He nodded at her. Their dealings with the Weiss would remain that way, and his attempt at capturing her would also remain history.

'Katsuragi, you should really watch where you're going. It took me a lot of patience to lug you all the way to school after you ran into me and my bike.'

The explanation was biased, but he was glad that Nikaido didn't leave him out in the middle of the street.

'What we are actually here to talk about is something concerning your assignment.'

'I would appreciate that I am first given medical attention.'

Nikaido gave him a bland look, and walked across to a desk, and returned to his bed.

'Here, I have some surgical knifes. We should be able to-'

Her malicious smile was wiped off by the fact that Akari was sleeping on a nonchalant Keima.

'It seems that she would require more time before she can explain.'

The only two awake people in the room then began a staring contest, which in the end Keima won. With a sigh, the explanation began from the teacher.

'We'll organize a better meeting with Haqua and Elsi, but those two, as well as the majority of the Spirit Squad, have not been informed of what I am about to tell you.'

Keima narrowed his eyes. This was going somewhere.

'There is a demon who has been possessed heavily by a Weiss, and we require that you investigate this problem.'

'I don't see what I can do, as I am obviously restricted to my duties here. Even if you do send me to New Hell, I am pretty sure that there exist n-'

A smack on the head. He winced, as he was simply trying to make a point.

'Let me finish, Otamega.'

The words hurt from her as well as the pain.

'What I tried to tell you is that there is a duo of two Weiss, who have so far managed to collaborate, and thus both the demon, who is part of the Spirit Capture Squad, as well as the human buddy.'

This reminded Keima of how the first time he met with Haqua had ended. While it was true that demons grow a gap in their heart, as evidenced by Haqua, it was really too much of a coincidence for both partners in a Capturing team to be compromised.

'Anyways, we still are not sure how long this Weiss has been growing. Thus we will give you a maximum of two days to find and confirm exactly what level that they are. Of course, we will help, but only when necessary.'

Now Keima's eyes widened. Two days. Two days to find some people who he doesn't know, and know them. This was definitely going to have some true luck to occur in order for him to pull this off.

'Can you at least show me who they are?'

'I will leave that to the official meeting with Elsi and Haqua.'

'...Am I not trustworthy enough?'

She gave him a frown.

'No, the situation just requires demons.'

He gave her a sympathetic look, and rubbed his head.

'So, how bad is the situation?'

And once again, the Capturing God found himself abused by Nikaido.

Akari seems to give a slight smile.

* * *

'...-and despite that, what we believe to be the duo has recently been revealed as to be the underground idol Shima Utori and her bodyguard Kono Terabishi. Any questions so fa- yes, Katsuragi.'

He stood up, and Haqua, Elsi, and some other nameless Spirit Squad members looked up.

'Could you elaborate further on what this idol does?'

'Do your own homework. Now, as I was saying...'

Keima slumped down. This was worse than Nikaido's regular classes. With Akari gone due to a necessary report to New Hell, Nikaido was free to attack him. The other members had their uniform on, which had covered their face, and didn't seem willing to speak to each other nor Elsi or Haqua.

'...-cies, thus... Katsuragi, are you paying attention at all?'

A tense silence reigned over the room, before Keima answered.

'You stated that the mission required delicacy due to the fact that Utori was a well-known figure, and that Terabishi is actually female.'

Although Nikaido seemed ready to struck him, his correct answer had gave her no real reason to hit him. Nevertheless, she persisted with another question.

'But, Katsuragi, why exactly is Terabishi female?'

Keima merely blinked, and narrowed his eyes.

'The Terabishi family has been serving the Utori family for generations, and the fact that Kono is a female is a rare occurence.'

Nikaido gritted her teeth, but gestured for Keima to sit down.

The next four hours was simply a lecture on how important it was not to interrupt any events that would be public. Finally, it was adjourned.

'Katsuragi, follow me.'

He nodded, and turned to Elsi.

'Just listen to Haqua, alright?'

He then walked to where Nikaido was waiting impatiently.

'...Haqua...'

The demon in question simply glanced at the retreating figure of Keima.

'Let's just get going. We have classes to attend.'

The two walked out of the now empty classroom.

Finally, Nikaido stopped at the teachers' office.

'Only you should know this. This is the identity of the demon.'

She flashed him a picture of a girl quickly, before pulling it back.

'I repeat, no one is to know the identity of her, alright?'

He shook his head vigorously. If Nikaido was serious, then he should as well.

'Good. It would be a very difficult situation to handle. And you would likely have to be forcibly expelled from the Spirit Squad, with your memories erased.'

He bowed to her, and left.

'...I really wonder about that kid...'

'There he is.'

Elsi looked up at where Haqua was pointing.

Keima had finally walked out of the school, along with some stragglers who were also leaving the school.

'Kami-sama, let's go home, alright?'

He gave her a tired pat in the head.

'Yes, let's.'

As the trio walked down the street, a dark shadow was cast on the school, and a chilling out-of-season wind blew by.

'Seriously, Katsuragi, how did you realize what to answer when Nikaido-sensei asked you?'

Keima gave Haqua the smile that radiated superiority and pride.

'Any gal gamer would know the basic premise to that cliché plot.'

She raised her eyebrows, but accepted whatever he had just answered her with as simply Katsuragi logic.

**I think I like the story so far. Yes, that last bit totally ruined the foreshadowing, but I wanted it in it somewhere. I must say, reference to the Miku Arc are going to come, as I may have lost my character list full of names. But I do have several archetypes to cover. No spoilers.**

**As usual, review, and follow, as well as Happy Thanksgi-**

**Wait. It's 1 AM. I guess it's not Thanksgiving anymore. Pity. **

**Yes, Keima is correct. The plot overused. Not quite as much as the secret sickness, like cancer, or something. But cliché. Yet the old ones are indeed the gold ones.**


	13. Abuse Pt II: Revenge of the Scythe

**No author notes really. Real Ideal will be taking most of my time, since I find myself liking the story. Probably because there is a set amount if what can happen. Unlike a noncrossover fanfiction like this one. Whatever, just read the story already.**

'...'

'Kami-sama, what's wron-'

'Be quiet, Elsi. Just... Don't interrupt.'

Wondering what was wrong with him, she goes upstairs, leaving Keima sitting in the living room.

Keima's eyes were glued to the television screen, as mixture of shock and horror pasted on him. The screen showed a dark green background, with a tall girl holding a microphone, speaking.

'_...-nd if any of you disgusting pigs want to know, I don't enjoy ice skating, said by some degenerate person who goes by "mahouka7820" on my website. I don't even know why I check it if that's all that you are going to attempt to entertain me. You should already realize that I am your queen. Another message by "idol-otaku101" says...hmmm. "I want to see you use your whip again." Haha, well, it seems we have a punishment glutton, here.'_

Keima's horror was increased as she giggled, provocatively reaching behind her and pulling out a long, black line.

'_I thought I used this last time too... Well, I love this.'_

Here she glares at the screen, and points a threatening finger.

'_Certainly more than you cretins made up of a waste of biological ooze from unknown depths. I hope you all die.'_

She clears her throat, and murmurs in a gentle voice, switching from her harsh tone used earlier.

'_Subject-kun! I would like to see Subject #35.'_

There was a thud somewhere in the back, and a spandex lump rolled to her feet.

'_Ah, there you are, Subject-kun!'_

Her crooning gave way to a sickly smirk.

She steps on the lump, which moves, as well as Keima's face, which morphs into an absolutely disgusted face, with no color except white.

'_For those of you out there, this is you, and I will be role playing myself.'_

Her whip pulls back, and she kicks the "subject" aside.

'_Alright, whip time! Of course, that's all the time.'_

The maniacal giggle is abruptly ended when Keima flicks it off.

'...I think I need some alone time.'

He pushes his chair out, and walks to the bathroom doors.

'Nikaido did mention that she was an idol, and I did receive some indication that it was an underground following, but...'

He pushed the doors which lead to the toilet.

...

And found himself face to face with Haqua.

'...Haqua, this is a selfish request, but I think you can do it.'

Her scarlet face was largely ignored by Keima.

'I need you to research on a girl named Shima Utori?'

She grabbed her scythe.

'Oh, and it would also be wonderful if you were to help me also research on her bodyguard, Kono Terabi-!'

The gamer shot through the café, and crashed into a concrete wall outside.

'WHAT THE HELL, KATSURAGI, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL HERE!'

He slid off of the hole in the wall.

Haqua placed her scythe between her legs, and rose into the air.

'JUST GO DIE SOMEWHERE, KATSURAGI, DIE!'

And the angry demon flew off.

'...I was going to apologize...'

**A couple minutes later**

'I'm back! How w- Oh, Keima. What caused all these bandages?'

Both Elsi and Keima looked at Mari, before her son sighed and winced as he got up.

'I got run over by a bike this morning.'

His half-truth caused Elsi to look at him, only to be reprimanded with a nudge on her shoulder.

'Oh no!'

His mother's eyes flooded with concern.

'Who did it to you? I will call them,I will make sure tha-'

'Mother, it's alright. I already went to the clinic, and it was an accident.'

He walked to the stairs.

'I will just need some time to recover.'

And with that, he walked upstairs, pulling out his PFP.

Mari slowly took her attention of the sound of Keima's retreating footsteps, to look at Elsi, who was busy wiping off the antiseptic.

'Elsi, do you know if your brother has anything troubling him?'

The demon paused for a moment, and gave a nervous laugh.

'Kami-sama seems to always have something to worry over.'

Mari nodded at the statement. Little did she know how true it was.

**Upstairs..**

Keima resented being forced to research on this so called idol. He had no masochistic inclination, and thus didn't want to start one. His general understanding of the sadist archetype was similar to that of the tsundere archetype: most of them actually weren't. But that was in the galges. In the real, the likelihood of an actual full-out sadist appearing was increased. Thus, Keima definitely needed to:

_A. See if Utori was a real sadist or not_

_B. Try to find information unavailable to the net (unlike with Kanon, Keima was certain that Elsi must not meet any fans of Utori. They may not be as friendly)_

_And_

_C. Initiate a encounter _

...

He grumbled. With now only two days to do these three key things, planning would have to be maximized and only done that night. He saved his game, and set it down on a desk with reluctance, and down something that had never been done- He changed the six screens dedicated to gal games to reliable search engines. He narrowed his eyes at the bright screens. He truly lamented the sacrifices that he was making for these captures. His fingers began at an agonizing pace, before reminded by a glance at his clock that time was of the essence.

**One night later**

'Kami-sama, time to wak-'

A terrifying sight confronted her.

'KAMI-SAMA!'

She lifted up a motionless body.

'_ant s_e_ wat_r'

'Kami-sama! Kami-sama!'

The demon shook Keima desperately.

The broken gamer glared into her eyes, prompting her to stop.

'I...want some water.'

Her eyes brightens upon understanding what he meant.

'Ah, did you say you wanted a..'

She paused, before brightening once more.

'...swimsuit?'

'...'

The dull silence was abruptly interrupted by Mari, who walked in.

'Elsi, are you ok- Keima! My goodness, let me get you some water.'

Elsi then looked up at the screens, which was filled with websites detailing about Utori.

'Neh, Kami-sama, don't tell me you've been...'

He nodded weakly.

'...developing an interest in masochism?'

'...I think you might need a lesson in Japanese again, not Hellian.'

His hoarse retort caused her start, and she stood up.

'Oh, Kami-sama, Haqua wanted to tell me that you're... something to do with you being a hentai... What's all that about?'

The Capturing God struggled weakly to get up.

'None of your concern, I'll tell you. Try to avoid putting my name in your conversations with her, though.'

She nodded, and the door opened, revealing Mari with a cup of water.

'Keima, this is so nostalgic! I remember bringing you water that one time when you had a fever! Ah, how many years back was that...'

He gratefully took the water, which he took a sip of, before coughing.

'...daijobo-'

'I'm alright for now. Just *cough* just a little bit tired.' Let's go already, what's all this action doing in my room.'

The family walked down stairs, with Keima still coughing somewhat.

**After breakfast**

Keima felt sore all over, lack of sleep and damage to his body didn't mix very well, and he was barely able to focus on Elsi while he was playing on his PFP.

'...-aqua went to Yukie's to sleep last night. I really hope that she didn't mean what she said, Kami-sama, as she sounded really mad at you.'

'The real was distracting my work. A bad event was triggered without warning, but it shouldn't ruin my route.'

'But Kami-sama, at least apologize to her!'

Keima stubbornly shook his head.

'I will deal with mistakes after this capture, but not, before or during it. Alright?'

'Okay, Kami-sama...'

Internally, Keima felt that he definitely needed to apologize. An ally like Haqua was formidable, but so was her being a enemy. He didn't believe that she would hate him for an eternity after what he saw, but letting it fester was not a good idea. Perhaps his good news, as well as his secret weapon, might just pull it off.

The two walked to school, as a smiling Mari waved them off. Something she usually never does. As the Capturing God and the demon were out of sight, the benevolent smile grew malicious, as well as Mari's face. Something that never happened, as she only ever went angry, but never mischievous, like she was now.

Her figure shrank down in height somewhat, and her hair darkened. All that remained from Mari was her malignant grin.

She speaks to seemingly no one.

'Subject has ingested IT. Repeat. Goal compete. Returning.'

With that, the unknown figure flew off into the cloudy sky.

**Kinda doesn't float now that Keima got something in him. Of course, impersonating Mari is no easy feat, you have to give them credit for managing it. Utori... is Utori. I guess I need more development, and less of the cliché development. The story is rolling, although I wish it was better paced. Another night wasted. I really like these cliffhangers though, as I seem to find them everywhere.**


	14. Great Unexpectations

**Real Ideal making more progress, unlike this story. This story is just delving deeper, with no way to dig it out...or is there? Of course there is, as otherwise this story is just someday stop progress altogether. Which is impossible. I'll say one thing, I never get real Writer's Block. I just have bad ideas where the plot should go. Perhaps due to the simplicity of my stories. Who knows. Read.**

'Psst, Katsuragi.'

The person in question only stopped playing for a moment on his PFP before turning around while still pressing on buttons, without looking.

'What do you want, Chihiro?'

The girl shoved a piece of paper into his hand before once again mimicking a attentive student.

'Just read it, alright?'

He gave her a questioning stare, before turning back to the game screen.

'Otamega!'

He sighed in defeat, and unwillingly unfolded the tightly pressed piece of paper.

'...Can't you just tell me to go to your band's room?'

She gave him a haughty expression.

'...I suppose I will go.'

His desk was abruptly jolted by a kick from behind.

'Just saying, Yui asked me to give that to you.'

The day was getting worse and worse. He glanced over at his main concern, Haqua, and discovered himself to also be looked upon.

'...'

The demon turned her face away from him in discomfort.

Looks like he was right to worry about her right now.

_Lunch_

'So, why exactly am I here?'

While his fingers blazed through a route, he cast a annoyed expression at the four girls, of which only Chihiro seemed to know what exactly was going on. The 2-B Pencil pointed quizzical looks at him, except for Elsi, who had apparently forgotten that there was a test today and was busy studying somewhere.

Chihiro toys with her hair, and turns away from him.

'Well, you see, I was thinking, who exactly would be the best candidate for our technician, and well...'

Here she gave a slight blush before facing him once more, with a cheeky grin.

'You're the winner!'

'No.'

Keima dead panned in a monotone voice.

'C'mon, Katsuragi...'

Her notable change in name is surprising, thus she must really want him to do so...

She pulls out a notecard from her bag

'Let's see, some benefits are...'

She stops, before hastily pushing the note back in her bag, this time reaching for her guitar, and pulls out the instrument. She shakes it, and a piece of paper drifts out. She picks it up and places her guitar down once more, and doesn't look at the expectant faces of her band nor Keima's disappointed look as she speaks.

'Like I was saying, benefits include a free room to play games in, complimentary friends, and you get a business card.'

She hands him the paper she was reading from. Besides the scribbles and words that were crossed out, it only showed his name along with the title of "Technical Advisor."

Keima's glasses glinted dangerously.

Ayumi looks very much disturbed, while Yui was watching intensely.

'...I hope this isn't a joke.'

She shakes her head vigorously, all the while still maintaining a confident smile.

'Nope. And why we need you to help us is due to the fact that we're going to perform at another school that apparently has their own equipment, and won't accept ours. We have no idea what to do, so I got the idea of getting you.'

He now slows his speed going through the galge, and eventually stops. He looks up at the expectant girl.

'You promised.'

His shock was nearly visible, as he nearly dropped his PFP, but he quickly composed himself. But evidently Chihiro noticed, and her smile turns to that of a surprised smirk.

'Ah, I guess Elsi was right when she said to use that. I don't know what it means, as I hadn't pro side you anythings, except...except..'

She pauses, and mutters unintelligibly to herself. She gives up soon after.

'Well, anyways, help us, Katsuragi, okay?'

That bug demon...she had hell to pay...LITERALLY.

He saves his game, and looks upon the triumphant girl.

'So what exactly do you want me to do right now? I'm not familiar with whatever school you're going to's equipment either. I can only do so when we're there.'

Before she can speak, the ignored audience suddenly spoke up. That is, Miyako.

'Ah, Chihiro, a question.'

The girl in question nods for her to go on.

'The festival is a week away, so will Katsuragi know what to do for each and every one of us? I suggest that we show him our instruments over time, and let him be more comfortable with them and how they work. Katsuragi will also be in charge of recording, so he will have to know much more than plugging and which ones. In order to accomplish this, we need some time for him to watch us sing and do our normal routine, so- '

Keima didn't feel quite so sure about that, but Chihiro seems to jump at Miyako's idea.

'Exacfly Miyako. In that case, we will have Katsuragi here be more understand out work. Now, Elsi should be here by now, as she did say she would come at-'

The demon burst into the room, along with a bag that had papers falling out of it.

'Gomen, gomen, I'm really sorry, but I dropped all my papers and...and...'

Her desperate plea reached out to the girls, and Chiro closes the door while Ayumi pulls a seat out for her. Yui passes a paper that looked like notes of Chihiro's speech. Keima looked at it with fear. If she got too into it, who knows what could happen.

Chihiro closes the door, and walks back to Keima.

'Alright, so in order for us t-'

It seemed that Elsi had caught up with the topic after reading Yui's notes, and shot up.

'I think Kami-sama should have days reserved for all our members, like a date, but for our band!'

All the girls in the room excluding Miyako and Elsi blushed.

Yui lazily smiled with flushed cheeks at Keima, who ignored her intentionally, while Ayumi was looking out the window, steam pouring out of her ears. Chihiro dropped the papers which she had just gotten from the floor, and was frantically picking them up with a red face.

Overall, Elsi had caused mass chaos in the room, even though it was quiet.

...

That demon was as good as dead.

* * *

Afterwards they left the classroom which was still in turmoil. Elsi rubbed her head while wincing, as Keima had given her appropriate punishment for her misdeeds.

'Kami-sama, I was just trying to help! We need more people to help us during this capture, right, Kami-sama?'

He doesn't speak.

'O-Okay Kami-sama.'

The atmosphere becomes tangible as the silence draws on. Keima realized that she had her best intentions at heart, but he would prefer of she instead had only not done anything at all rather than this messy harem route. He did not even want to ENTERTAIN the thought of doing it. The real was far too sporadic. All these meaningless characters...

'Kami-sama, where are we going?'

'Actually, I need you to follow me as I speak to Haqua.'

Her eyes widen upon realizing what he meant.

'You mean you're going to say sorry to Haqua?'

He gives an exaggerated nod.

'That's great Kami-sama! Haqua doesn't look so happy right now anyways, maybe you can cheer her up!'

Oh, he'll cheer her up. His well-prepared secret will.

* * *

Back at the classroom, the demon sat on her desk, alone. The rest of the students had given up chase when they turned a corner and found no one. Seems her hagoromo is pretty handy.

Then, someone knocks. Strange, as this was a classroom. No one knew she was here, unless it was...

'I'm coming in.'

The duo walked in, and only Keima was unsurprised to find an open window. 'Seems she ran off.'

Elsi leans over the window, searching in vain for her friend.

'But Kami-sama, why would she run off?'

He grimaced at the answer.

'It's an time-honored trait. She can't accept apology without it being forced, but won't be on friendly terms. A dilemma. Seems I will be resorted to cornering her. Elsi, you stay in the school and calm down the band, alright? I'll go take care of Haqua.'

She nods, and runs back to the club room. Keima sighs in exasperation. One more day. And all he had was general knowledge of a sadist character. He STILL needed to know something about the bodyguard, Kono. She didn't even have pictures for anything, except for the fact that she had crimson hair buns. He would definitely need Haqua's hagoromo skills for this capture to be successful. Luckily, as he'd already known, it would come down to a corner. He pursed his mouth into a smug fashion.

'I can see the ending.'

* * *

Haqua panted, and breathed in deeply. Escaping the classroom was difficult, and a close call. Next time she wouldn't stay in such an obvious place. Somewhere else. Like here. Katsuragi shouldn't be able to find her here, as it was off limits to boys. That's right, the girls' restroom.

Of course, staying in a stall was awkward, and Haqua was really nervous whenever the girls who did walk by seemed to pause. Of course, it was only to wash their hands, but everytime she gave a sigh of relief. Of course, everything went wrong after that.

'Is this occupied?'

The female voice knocked on her stall, which Haqua hastily sputtered out a response.

'Y-Yes, I'm very sorry. Could you use another stall?'

The girl doesn't seem to answer, and Haqua would have thought the girls had left if she couldn't see the shoes that were still there. Speaking of which, were those really the girls' uniform shoes?...

The stall's door squeaked open, and Haqua was horrified to find a girl that looked so familiar, yet not.

'Ah, Haqua, let's go now, shall we?'

The golden-brown haired girl pulled Haqua out of the restroom, and lead her across the hallways, garnering much male attention from those who had not previously seen this unknown girl. Haqua was still reeling in shock from her discovery, and it wasn't before she was dragged in a empty classroom that she had anything to say.

...

'Katsuragi, why are you wearing -'

The gamer pulled off his wig, and revealed his regular mahogany hair.

'This is merely a use of disguise. But that is besides the point. Now, as an apology, I've made you this.'

He pulls a small box from his pocket, and slides it across the table separating the two. She picks it up.

'You probably had no food today. Therefore, you're welcome to eat this.'

As she opens it, Keima looks at her intensely, but does not give in to self-doubt.

'...Is this what you call a bento?'

He clears his throat, and gives her casual shrug.

'...But aren't bentos usually consisting o-'

'Merely details. Of course, that isn't to say bentos aren't important in galges. In fact, it is a very interesting thing in the difference between karaage and-'

'Alright, alright, I...I get it, Katsuragi. Apology accepted.'

And with that, she took a bite of the bagel.

Internally, Keima was analyzing the situation profoundly. It was unlikely that Haqua was to develop feelings for him, as she had shown affection for him before, but now he was unsure that she would be more tipped to returning back to the balance or if this would be too much and cause romantic feelings. If it did, it would be a major problem due tit he fact that he was tasked to instead capture Shima Utori and Kono Terabishi. If Haqua was to not agree with him capturing girls, than she would be a liability. Time for him to enact the gamer who didn't know about girls' feelings.

He brushed off his Mai-High female uniform, and walked over to Haqua in his shoes that actually didn't belong with the girls' uniform.

'Haqua.'

The demon stopped eating the bagel, and hesitantly turned to face him.

'I've given some thought to this, an-'

The doors leading to the classroom were abruptly opened, and a female figure walked in.

Keima's face registered shock. That was...but it shouldn't...

..

'Konichiwa, Nii-san. How can I service you today?'

The red-haired girl gave a lopsided smirk, and for the quiet room, it seemed that time stood still. In front of the two, was Kono Terabishi.

**I guess I resorted back to introducing characters like this. That is, at the end. I'm going to try to include Kono more. The previous arc didn't show much about her, beside the fact that she was crazy. And this story will include the majority of characters previously showcased. Miku hasn't shown up yet, but she will, I guarantee that. I've got plans for her...**

**Anyway, review, all that stuff. Thanks for reading. **


	15. Two Faces For Two Foes

**Once again, back for more, are you? Well, here is more. Keima's plight is now going to revolve towards the main cast of characters from the series. Obviously, this arc isn't going to end anytime soon. Still in the first arc here, but more action. Revamping is sort of fun. I'll only make a separate plot to the original plot after this arc. Apparently a couple of people actually liked the original. Imagine that. None the less, characters from the earlier "arc" will appear and stay. Except for those involved/the targets in captures. They'll only make cameos afterwards. Just clearing this up. Anyways, read the story already.**

**Classroom 2-B**

Keima would do anything to trade places with Ayumi, who had a track meet and had to skip the test that day in order to finish the race.

Even though Keima would beg to differ, that test seemed to be the most nerve-wrecking time in class for him, and it had little do with the material. Of course, the fact that Kono was giving him a teasing look from her desk as he played on his galge didn't help. At least, he noted, Ayumi wasn't part of this capture in any way, or the rest of the girls. Of course, Elsi had tried to do that. Right now, it was obvious that he was being targeted by his capture target. They(?) were aware of what he was doing. And he would have to create new tactics in order to combat this. And Kono wasn't even the least of his worries. Elsi had not returned since her ill-fated trip back to the club room. Judging from the fact that the members of the 2-B Pencils also seemed inquisitive, it would appear that she never reached her destination. He clenched his PFP. Where did she go?

* * *

While Keima had been concentrating on the problems facing him, Haqua was also contemplating. That Kono character wasn't supposed to have involve herself directly until they targeted her. Instead, she came to them, and had now begun to use aggressive tactics against Keima. If this didn't warrant suspicion, Haqua didn't know what would. It was beyond what anyone had expected. The rest of the Spirit-Capturing Squad had apparently been moved to watch over Shima's actions, the obviously higher profile girl. But the team and Nikaido seemed very much disturbed that Kono had taken a different tract from that of Shima, who seemed have little change.

As the loud dismissal bell rung, the teacher got up from his seat.

'Class dismissed. The tests will be graded tomorrow. Katsuragi, please see me.'

While Haqua gave him a worried look, he waved it away. Thus, she walked out of the classroom, and only Keima as well as the teacher were there.

'Katsuragi, could you please tell Elsi that she will have to take the test during class tomorrow, if she is here, that is. Apparently she's been seen around the track, but really, she should focus more on academic studies than-'

Keima had already left the room.

The teacher pauses for several moments, before confirming to himself that Keima had actually left. He sneers.

'Perfect.'

His figure retracts to that of a small shaded female, who opens the window, looking back for a final time.

'Target confirmed to be at West Sector.'

She then places a hood over her head, soaring into the sky for a split second before disappearing into thin air.

Keima walked back into the room, along with Haqua.

'It appears that we are being manipulated. Or at least, were.'

She nods. It was very lucky that she had been waiting for him nearby, as he was able to allow both of them to observe the relevation.

'I'll have what's needed here.'

She pulls out three detention bottles from her school bag.

'Will these be enough?'

The Capturing God walked over to the window, which he closed silently.

'More than enough, we're only dealing with one doppelgänger here.'

'...Hey Katsuragi.'

The gamer froze. He didn't like the atmosphere being given off here.

'Why's this Terabishi character popping up so early?'

'Well, that's simply due to her aggressive nature, but I would think Elsi can help with that prob-'

'But where's Elsi?'

His blank stare was not reassuring to the least.

'Where is she, or do you really have no idea?!'

He clears his throat, quieting her.

'The ending will not be clear until this perpetrator is detained. Now, let us go home.'

He attempted to walk down the hallway corner, but was confronted with Haqau's relentless pursuing of the topic.

'Hey, hold it right there Katsuragi. Where is El-'

'Could you two wait for me please?'

The duo turned, and found Akari in her usual dirty lab coat.

'I happen to be interested this.'

While Haqua wasn't able to react well with the introduction of the strange girl, Keima gave a reassuring smile, before nodding back to Akari.

'Certainly, as it appears we may need another demon.'

Haqua's eyes widened from the revelation. Demon?

'Hey Akari, fill Haqua in about all the mission plan. I need to get another galge from my shoe locker.'

And he was abandoning her?! What the hell...

Before Haqau was able to do anything, only a wisp occupied the space where the Capturing God had been.

As the quick receding steps of Keima came to an awkward void, Akari turned her head to Haqua's scythe.

'From which valedictorian did you borrow that from?'

'I DIDN'T STEAL IT, IT'S M-'

'I see. But, pray tell, why were you the one in the report who apparently let a dangerous Weiss escape, as well as take over three weeks past the due date to turn in your actual physical report?'

'YOU SPEAK OF NONSENSE.'

The echo of Haqua's voice reached well beyond the empty halls in the school.

**Café Grandpa**

'And here we are.'

Although it seemed Mari had stood outside awaiting Keima's return, she looked very much suprised by his arrival along with the accompanying girls.

She looked at the trio in excitement, not running to Keima until she spoke to him.

'Keima, have you brought some friends over?'

'Yes, it appears so...Oka-san...'

'Well, don't stay outside waiting! Come in, you three!'

Mari opened the ajar door, glancing back for a final second.

Turning her head, a malicious grin crept up her face.

'Ah, Oka-san, don't forget.'

As she looked back, the detention bottle pulled her in.

'You're not my legitimate mother.'

Now that they were inside, the trio padded over in their socks to the tables.

'Is this really okay?'

Haqua looked down at the miniature Mari in the bottle, placed neatly on a small counter.

'Keima-kun? Keima-kun! What's all this?! Keim-'

'If you're my mother, what's my birthday?'

The awkward silence was interrupted by Mari's nervous laugh.

'Well, it's obviously June 6. But that's a given. Why are you holding your own mother in this?!'

She pounded desperately at the glass walls.

Although Haqua seemed to feel doubt rising up, she noticed that Akari had turned to the gamer in question.

'That may be true, but that doesn't make you anything. Care to explain when I got a fever, like you said this morning?'

Mari seemed to pale, or perhaps it was the bottle reflecting light, but either way her voice definitely had a tremor in it when she next spoke.

'W-What ever do you mean, Ke-'

'I never got a fever as a child.'

The color seemed to drain from Mari's face as she continued to listen to Keima.

'Also, the teacher wouldn't have known if Elsi had or hadn't been at the track field. In fact, I personally asked Ayumi whether she had seen Elsi. By phone, that is. Even disregarding that, since when did you send me off to school and wait for me to come back? Never have I remembered that happening before.'

She blanched, while Haqua had pulled her face back from the table where the bottle sat. Akari seemed to be busy fidgeting with her hagoromo.

'But, but what does your teac-'

'Just stop your act already.'

Keima looked genuinely exasperated at the adamant imposter in the bottle.

'Those former doppelgängers had to report to someone, and that someone was you. Getting a little hasty, were you?'

Before Keima could blink, the image of his mother shrinked, as well as darkened, revealing a small, imp-like creature.

'What the hell, since when did I ever say I was going to come here?'

Keima's brief intake of breath was then once again replaced by him clearing his throat.

'When you made me drink that water, I had immediately checked with Elsi over Haqua's handbook, and the two you sent off were some hagoromo dolls that me and Elsi had made for an emergency, being extremely well-made, at least for Elsi. I managed to get the name for your little drink, as well as reverse the affects. That is, memory loss and exhaustion.'

The figure made no move to ask him to continue, but Keima did so anyway.

'Honeslty, I had no idea what you are or why you were here- you had the upper hand. It's a pity you can't be competent enough to use it to your advantage.'

'What am I, huh...'

The "demon" rubbed her head in thought.

'I suppose I'm what you call a "relic of the past."'

Keima waited patiently for the apparent relic to stand up.

'I'm currently in a celestial body right now. The two that you saw were shadow puppets, while this type of interference requires deep concentration for conversations and such. I'm, what do they call me again, its been a couple centuries since they talked to me...'

She seemed deep in thought, before Akari finally looked up from her hagoromo.

'So you're a witch.'

'Ah yes, that's the word.'

Haqua didn't seem to believe it, as she turned back to Akari.

'Didn't the last witch exile herself the previous century?'

The "witch" seems to laugh at Haqua's confusion.

'Well, you see, I'm currently in the past.'

Keima tilted his head at this. How much could demon technology really do?

'Y...You mean to say that you are currently in a Chronostasis mode?'

Keima felt questions raised at this interjection of a word he wasn't familiar with, but kept himself silent as the witch nodded to Haqua.

'Whatever you're saying, I do believe I'm doing that right now. I just call it time-travel, but if you want to give it a name, go ahead.'

Suddenly Keima shot out of his seat, glaring at the witch.

'Before you leave, answer me this.'

Both demons turned their heads to the sudden outburst, and the witch gave a surprised burst of laughter.

'I was being awfully obvious, wasn't I? Well, speak boy, and I shall answer.'

Keima looked at her dead in the eyes as he leaned down to the table.

'What is your name?'

The bottle glowed in a yellow light, sickly and blinding. As the container shattered, the outline of her body expanded into glowing particles.

The three blocked their eyes from the sight.

'I can't really reveal my identity now, can I? That would ruin all the fun.'

She snapped a finger, opening the door leading outside.

'Your mother's at school, just saying. I called her using your voice.'

Keima gritted his teeth. He definitely didn't expect the witch to actually avoid the question, but the fact that he knew where his mother was didn't relive him at all.

'She's there why?'

The two demons got up in unison, surveying the damage. The shattered container had caused some broken plates and cups on the tables, but otherwise there was relatively little change.

'Witch, whoever you are, we request that you leave.'

Akari's calm demeanor didn't change for a moment, and she pulled out her Scythe of Testament.

'Otherwise, I shall be forced to cause you some physical damage.'

'Hah! Try that. I didn't waltz in here with no idea of the risk, you know.'

As the glittering body became discolored until it was how it looked previously, the unnamed girl walked out the door. Even though the scythe had began glowing ominously, as the shapeshifter turned around, she gave a confident grin.

'I did, after all, possess someone.'

The scythe lost its luminous light, and clattered on the ground. Haqua had actually been about to take out her scythe, but froze upon hearing her words.

'That's right, you can't damage me without some collateral damage. So, how about it, Otamega. Why don't you just let me have my fun with Utori?'

The gamer in question shrugged, surprising the other two.

'Give us a minute.'

The gray eyes on the feminine face rolled in sarcasm.

'Certainly, but I take a minute too, alright? Actually, let's try not to meet each other again, hmm?'

'I don't agree.'

She taps the side of her head whilst slowly floating to the air.

'Well, in that case, I'll take my deal. Farewell.'

With that brief conclusion, the girl bursts off in to the sky, leaving no trace that she had ever been in front of them.

'Hey, Akari, you can quit the dramatics now.'

Haqua twisted her head to the two behind her.

'W-Wait! Didn't we just get totally outmaneuvered?! We need to contact the rest of those assigned to this task force, and try to track her dow-'

'That'a been taken care of, so it's quite alright to relax now. Ah, Samus, you can clear your identity now.'

And right before Haqua's eyes, Keima developed armor, until he looked like one of the Spirit Capturing Squad members in full uniform.

'Samus, as you can see, is an infiltration squad member. Keima has been patiently watching from his little cove, now isn't that right, Keima?'

Akari's hagoromo flattened into a large screen, briefly flashing before revealing an all-too familiar face, along with his beloved PFP in his hands. Huh. No wonder Haqua felt something was missing.

'I do admit, the synchronization with my speech is surprisingly fluid, not considering the fact that I was speaking live. It would be a great boost to the gaming world. But alas, that's beside the point. Seems that witches aren't the only ones able to shape-shift, and vice versa.'

The dumbfounded demon who looked at the screen in awe was suddenly noticed by him.

'Ah, Haqua. Yes, sorry to inform you, or lack thereof, but I am currently elsewhere. However, I will assure you, I am secure as well as Kono.'

Haqau narrowed her eyes. What did Kono-

'This is due that, if you weren't aware, Kono was obviously the one possessed by said witch.'

The demon jolted in surprise.

Now that she thought of it, although she did really give that girl little priority over the Utori girl, both were threats.

'Anyways, your teammates and I are currently awaiting the return of the apparent witch. Akari, could I ask that you make sure there are reinforcements around the block? I fear this confrontation might be somewhat jarring.'

The demon tapped on her hagoromo's screen for several quick seconds.

'I don't think that'll be necessary, as those with you should be the best of the best.'

He nodded in approval, while Haqua still had some questions for this all too sudden jump.

'Where exactly are you, Katsuragi?'

His smirk was less chilling and more cocky than normal.

'Why, we're all nice and comfy with Kono here, of course.'

And it would just have to coincidentally not have been one minute yet.

**That's a wrap. I should probably work on Real Ideal now, got some ideas for THAT, but that's another story. Literally and metaphorically. I do like the action now. Hated all that suspense. Where's the action? Here's the action. Alright. Super tired these days, been a while since an update, still enjoy your reviews though. Arc is far from done, as Shima hasn't really been touched on, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading, or should I say, await the next chapter?**


	16. In Witch Mari is Decidedly Forgotten

**Enjoy this arc while you can. I've got some more arcs panned ahead, obviously. I won't say how many, but it's in the double digits. Disregarding that, the story is progressing well. Haqua is slightly ignored in both stories, though. Kind of want to change that. There's been some questions over the original arc, as it was rather surreal. Well, all I can say is Keima never gave on a game. Never. So I will not give up that old story either. Of course, I am pressured to remove it and make it a separate story altogether, I won't do that. It will become a recurring thing some time later, I think... **

**Keima seems invincible right now. Not sure I can change that very much. **

'...'

The small room was decidedly cramped and the fact that there were six Spirit Squad members, Keima, and a sleeping Kono did not help.

'Katsuragi, the magician should be approaching the area within 20 seconds.'

He nodded to the masked demon.

'Understood.'

In response, three of the six, including the demon Keima had been speaking to, pulled out a detention bottle. Except it seemed somewhat different from what Keima remembered it to look like...

'These, if you haven't noticed, Katsuragi, are different from the regular issued bottles. They are magically-reinforced products from H&L, but due to their expensive nature, the regulars have still not been provided with them.'

'How are they superior?'

She hands the container to him, and as he rubbed the top, which had what appeared to be screws, her explanation begins.

'They are able to contain Level 4-6 Weiss. While normal confinement bottles have a larger recoil, these bottles are fire-and-forget. The bottles are basically a normal detention bottle combined with that of a hagoromo, since it is able to wrap around defiant Weiss and other magical anomalies. '

As he gives the glass bottle back, another of other Squad members taps the demon Keima was talking to.

'Sera, the target is directly above us.'

'Good. Take positions.'

The third of the demons tenses up and aim her bottle at the immobile girl.

'Use the first restraining magic battle formation if my bottle isn't enough.'

The three create a triangle around the bed.

_(Note- The 1st restraining magic battle formation was the one used on Hinoki in the Godzilla Sister Arc, and explained by Nikaido to only be used to finish off a Weiss after it was weakened, but not used to surround it. That arc is also when the superior detention bottle was debuted, and only ever used to date, besides in the Yui Arc, were another Level 4 appeared. So, what I'm saying is, both exist in canon)_

* * *

Right before their eyes, a thin beam of light rests on Kono, before enveloping her entire body with a golden glow. As it recedes, her eyes flutter open.

'Capture.'

A thin, red band fires out of the open glass, which snaps in a corner, surrounding Kono. Before she could blink, she was completely subdued.

The strips of hagoromo tighten, eventually enclosing the girl into what seemed to be an impossible size. The performance finally ended when the demon walks over and picks up the small bottle, which had a dazed Kono in it.

'Good. Let's now go to the rendezvous point.'

* * *

**Rendezvous Point (AKA Café Grandpa)**

'So, what do you have to say for yourself?'

Kono turned away.

'I'm not speaking with you.'

Akari looked over to Keima, who shrugged, and sat beside her as the two looked at the miniature girl who had been captured.

'So, basically, you're currently in the past, but you've managed to successfully create a new way to focus and send your conscience into the future, but you are a celestial body that can only interact with others by a voluntary possession, similar to that of a Weiss, am I correct?'

There isn't any indication she heard him.

'Ah, Akari-sama.'

Nikaido walks into the living room.

'It seems the Chief would like for us to manage to bring "her" to New Hell.'

Akari glanced back at Kono, who had closed her eyes.

'Could you please at least give us a name for the records?'

'No.' She defiantly stared back at Akari.

'I just want a Weiss, so I can- you know what, just let me do my thing and I'll leave, is that acceptable?'

'Unfortunately, we cannot do that anymore.'

'And why's that?' Her snarl was clearly impatient.

'Well, for one, you did try to poison me.'

'That was not poisonou-'

'Two, you masqueraded and deceived my mother, and Elsi, who we are still unsure of where she is.'

'I don't know where that demon of yours is at either. She wasn't part of whatever I did.'

Haqua stalked over from the bathroom. Thank goodness Keima was still speaking. With her odds, he would've probably entered somehow.

'Are you sure you're telling us the truth?'

'Yes, I have no clue where that demon is! She was gone before I knew it. I was busy here when you three were at school, alright?'

Haqau's ears perked up. Elsi was definitely gone, so if the witch had nothing to do with it, who had? There was something wrong in this...

'Why did you attempt to poison us anyways?'

'I didn't try t- Alright, fine, I did. That was only because you were messing around with my Utori!'

'How would you know about that? We didn't have any contact with her eve-'

'The TV does record what you look at.'

The silence was deafening.

'Does this mean you check literally every viewer on her channel?'

'Yeah. So? You seemed to be the biggest threat, from your obsessive "conquering" talk. Most live in Osaka.'

'... So you admit you stalk after Utori's fans.'

'Yeah, what? There's advantages to being something that's intangible.'

Keima rubbed his head at all the commotion.

'Alright, supposing that we believe you aren't a threat, could you at least tell us your relation to Utori?'

'I'm her bodyguard. Kono Terabishi, the girl I've possessed, has been with her since childhood.'

'How long have you been possessing Terabishi?'

She counts on her fingers for a bit, even using both, to the incredulity of everyone in the room.

'About seven years.'

'Seven years?!'

'Yeah, seven years. Almost eight now. Noticed her when she got lost in a garden maze, fun times.'

'Could you give any reasons why Utori is special?'

'No.'

Akari gestures at Nikaido.

'It's time to go.'

Kono shakes her head.

'I'm not going anywhere unless you take Shima along too.'

Akari and Nikaido look at eachother, wondering what to make of it.

'What's with that?'

'You might have forgotten, but I can destroy this body whenever I feel so.'

Keima narrowed his eyes.

'...Was that a threat?'

'Take it as you will.'

Keima then directed his attention to Nikaido.

'Does this mean we won't move her?'

She bit her lip, looking away.

'It seems you'll have to finish what you started, Katsuragi.'

His bland look was intentionally unnoticed.

'Well, ah, Katsurgai, let's go back to school to look for Elsi. That was were she last was, anyways...'

He nodded to Haqua.

'Let's go. Akari, Nikaido, make sure that Kono doesn't go anywhere.'

A rap on the head brought him down.

'We aren't people you just order around, Katsuragi, we know what we have to do.'

He gave Nikaido a sheepish look.

'I'm sure you've injured me enough the past few hours.'

'There really isn't ever enough punishment to be given to someone like you. Count yourself lucky.'

He didn't, and walked soundlessly out the door along with Haqau.

'So, what would you like to talk about," Kono?"'

In her eyes, the two became demonic apparitions.

'I'm sure we have lots in common.'

Her eyes widen in terror.

* * *

'Katsuragi, do you think Kono still exists? As a personality?'

'...Aren't you the valedictorian who's supposed to know about demon rituals?'

A light smack on the head silenced him.

'...It's forbidden in to learn, as it isn't able to happen without sacrifices.'

'Sacrifices?'

'Chronostasis basically means that a individual loses their consciousness, but pushes it forward. Unfortunately there is no back tracking, so the individual can only go forward, but can be sent back to their original time period. Another problem is if you meet-'

'So it follows the time travel rules?'

She hesitantly nods, unsure of her answer.

'I guess you could think of it like that. You humans have been lately delving into that sort of technology.'

'I wouldn't know.'

Keima, of course, had played through several galges that were deeply immersed in science fiction, and the golden rule of those games: Love isn't easy to connect from different times. There's always trouble. But he doubted he would have to conquer anyone from the past, judging by the situation.

The two walked down the hazy streets.

* * *

**Outside Mai-High**

'Looks like we're here.'

The school looked very much foreboding, as the late afternoon sun cast long shadows across the ground.

'Let's check the track first. We'll enter the building afterwards.'

Keima pulls out his PFP.

'I think I'll just go inside first.'

'...What is it, Katsuragi, you think you've found her?'

He momentarily stops playing, turning back to her.

'I might have a clue.'

**2-B Classroom**

The door slides open, revealing an empty room.

'Reminds of that time you were sneaking around.'

She involuntarily flushed in anger.

'That was only because of your terrible timing!'

'Alright, Haqua, we're going to need to separate.'

Her cheeks lost their fiery color.

'Why's that?'

He gave a look that made her feel she was being ridiculed. His fingers continue to fly across his PFP.

'She, the witch, did say that my mother was here as well. It's rather difficult to find both at the same time, so if we split up, we might find both of them more efficiently , correct?'

Her eyes positively poured doubt out.

'I realize that this may be something that will be difficult for you to do,' she bites her lip in fury, 'but we have already taken care if the only real problem. There's no way there-'

Haqau looks up, realizing the same time Keima did.

'There's still Utori, isn't there?'

Keima silently pockets his PFP.

'Let's stay together.'

* * *

**Café Grandpa**

Siting comfortably on chairs, Akari and Nikaido look down on the bottle which contained Kono, placed on top of a table. All of them (excluding Kono) were helping themselves to a cup of coffee.

'So what you're saying is, lately Utori's Weiss has been acting up?'

Even as Kono glared at Nikaido, she reluctantly opens her mouth to speak.

'Yes, as she's been siphoning that Weiss's power unintentionally.'

Akari and Nikaido glance at each other in unison.

'And what exactly is this power the Weiss has?'

This time, Kono refuses to speak.

'Did you administer enough truth serum?'

Akari looks up from Kono.

'There should be.'

Kono's face darkens to a scarlet red as she hold her breath.

'Hmmmm.'

Her defiant glare is disregarded.

'Shall we wait for the return of those two?'

Nikaido gives an impatient expression.

'If you say so, Akari-sama.'

* * *

**Light Music Club Room (2-B Pencil's Room)**

Keima fondles his PFP's outline in his pocket, as the duo stand before the closed room.

'Shall we go in?'

Haqau gives a shuddering breath, but grasps hold of the door.

'I..I think so.'

'You're certain?'

Her aggressive nature is clearly shown on her face, causing Keima to back off.

'Let's-'

The entrance slid open loudly, to the suprise of both.

'_Elsi?'_

**An obligatory chapter, I feel, but another one made. I can't say I'm sure where this arc is going, but I know it's going to end. In comparison to the rest of the next couple of arcs, this one seems so long. Well, also, my "Christmas present" will be my Real Ideal chapter concerning what else but the third episode, "Red-Nosed Reindeer." Funny how that worked out. I never planned it like that, but I appreciate it. **

**As always, thanks for reading this long boring chapter, and wait for the next one...which won't be made next year. I'll make one after Christmas. **

**Oh, right, DISCLAIMER- sorry if you like Osaka or live there, I guess. I just tried to think of a city besides Tokyo or something**.


	17. Sure, Maybe

**Finally back from a hiatus, was looking into some other series' fanfictions, and just plain procrastination as a bond holding it all together. **

**In more notable happenings and goings, finished up the final draft for this story. So basically I know what's going to happen for as long as this goes. **

**And let me tell you, the length is staggering. But I insist. The project sounds awfully interesting. **

* * *

'Elsi?'

The demon didn't respond, and instead nonsensically swept the floor of the club room with her broom, muttering to herself.

While Haqua couldn't make head nor tail of the situation, Keima merely pushed her aside, stepping into the sparkling inside.

'Elsi, do you hear me?'

Before Keima reached her, Haqua snapped out of her daze, and pulled him back.

'Look.'

She taps "Elsi" lightly.

The doll pops into nothing.

Crouching down, and unaware of Keima's disbelief that he had been fooled by such a simple trick like that, she noticed footprints that marked the clean floor boards.

'Katsuragi, over here.'

She pointed down.

'Should we...'

He gave a resolute no as he shook his head.

'This type of development is too simple. It's a bad flag no matter how you look at it.'

She rolled her eyes, now that she felt more comfortable.

'Just give me the simplified version of that.'

He points over to the evidence.

'Besides, it only leads to another door over there.'

She looks over, but crosses her arms defiantly.

'This person could have gone downstairs though!'

'Look, all I'm saying is-'

'Kami-sama? Haqua?'

The two turn to find Elsi looking over them in confusion from the door which they had entered with.

'Where were you!?'

She scratches her head and bashfully mumbles an answer.

'Ehe..I was taking a bathroom break...'

Their apparent disappointment in her was not lost in translation.

'B- But, Kami-sama, I was told by a teacher to stay here and clean because I skipped classes! I didn't do anything wrong, but you did!'

'Look, Elsi, this place is clean, correct?'

She gave a downwards scan of the room.

'Maybe... I don't think I cleaned the ceiling yet...'

He forcibly places his hand on her shoulder, giving her the chills.

'Elsi...Let's just go, alright...'

She quickly accepts.

* * *

'Besides, we were looking for you! You had us worried, Elsi.'

'Ehehe, I just like to think while I'm cleaning.'

While Haqua was busy reprimanding Elsi, Keima pushed forward to find Mari. Now that Elsi's circumstances had been cleared up, he now needed to take back his mother, also somewhere in the school. Kono had given out that she used his persona to lead her to the school. But where was she?

'Katsuragi, where do you think we could possibly check?'

He doesn't stop as he continues walking down the hall briskly.

'No matter what, we must not separate. It is unlikely that we will be confronted, but this is the safest route to finding my mother.'

'Kami-sama, when did Oka-san come here?'

'Sometime around when we left. It's likely that she is aware of where she is, but believes us to be here as well, which we are now.'

Elsi scratches her head in innocent confusion.

'So Oka-san is somewhere in the school?'

He gives her an exasperated sigh as a response.

'Yes, Elsi, that's what I meant.'

Although he wanted to give his hands something to do, namely some gal games, Keima also felt that based on the circumstances, it was better if he didn't. Just get Mari and get out.

* * *

**Café Grandpa**

'So what exactly are you implying here?'

Kono's hair twitched in anxiety.

'You know what I meant.'

Akari looks up from her hagoromo screen.

'****** has been neutralized. She is currently undergoing examination.'

Nikaido gives a subtle aura of approval.

Kono perks her ears up, interested in the conversation.

'Make sure she doesn't go anywhere though, she might still be unstable after that.'

'Also...'

The demon continues her work while speaking.

'I think we should tell them that neither of the two are actually a demon.'

Nikaido abruptly bows to Akari, but neither show any signs of discomfort at the sudden gesture.

'I would like for us to not give out that information, if I may, Akari-sama.'

'I understand, with her being in a rather high position, but I don't see another reasoning you could have for this case, as Keima wouldn't be someone to the out information regarding it.'

The teacher stiffens, but holds a silent face.

'Thus, due to the sensitive material, I feel that it's best if Katsuragi eventually comes around it on his own.'

'Yes.'

'Can I have some food?'

The serious tension was released when both demons turned back to the witness, Kono.

'What? I'm hungry.'

Nikaido gets up from her position, and walks into the kitchen.

'I suppose I'll do something about it...'

'If you could, give me something to eat as well.'

Despite knowing she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, the teacher was still reluctant to make more food.

'Look, I'm not your personal maid.'

'But this is a café.'

Her comeback had added to Nikiado's growing pile of irritation.

'And the kitchen has several sharp knives, so I suggest you shut up and wait.'

The two seated at the tables promptly went silent.

* * *

**Old Theater, Mai-High**

'Katsuragi, this is the last place...'

After searching throughout the entire school, even the club rooms (where the trio found some less than savory after school activities, but that's another story), and finally narrowed it to old theater building. Keima wondered if this was a potential death flag already. The late afternoon sun had cast long shadows, and the no quiet murmurs from club students were heard.

'Is Oka-san really in there?'

Elsi's rare voice of reason was surprisingly sound, and the Keima let his doubts sink in.

'I too don't think this is very sensible, Katsuragi.'

The other demon would have sounded more convincing if her knees weren't shaking and about to give out.

'This is my mother. I can't simply walk out on this.'

Haqua fondles her scythe in thought.

'Is her cell-'

'She's out of service, apparently.'

'Has anyone see-'

'You've already background checks around the school. She wasn't anywhere two hours ago. Except perhaps this place.'

'Well, that's relati-'

Keima pushes all of them without warning into a nearby bush.

'Wh-'

'Shh. Be quiet.'

As they move into comfortable positions, two shadowed figures open the door while speaking.

'...-neslty seems that you're too modest, that's your problem.'

'Ah, you're too kind. I feel that I really have too much of a distaste for pain.'

'Don't we all?'

Keima's eyes widen in disbelief. The boy with black wavy hair and wide chestnut eyes was too similar to the face seen on his television screen.

'What the hell...'

Haqua is unable to comment, with her shock leaving her speechless.

'Is that...?'

Only Elsi was in confusion over who exactly this person was.

'Kami-sama, who's that guy?'

He clears his throat.

'It looks exactly like Shima Utori..but that's impossible..'

* * *

**Café Grandpa**

'...What is this...'

Kono's question was only answered by a glare.

'Something you can eat, so eat it.'

The small bowl of dark miasma that was inside the detention bottle along with Kono looked nothing like something edible.

'I don't think I can ea-'

'Eat it or I'll fill that whole container you're in with it.'

'...'

Unnoticed, Akari had already finished the bowl, which Nikaido seemed relieved to see.

'Would you like some more?'

'...I'm busy, sorry.'

The teacher went back in the kitchen, but not before casting a venomous gaze at Kono again.

'Hey you.'

Kono turns to the only person left in the room, confused. Was she goog tone interrogated again?

Akari pulls out another detention bottle,,this one filled with Nikaido's cooking.

'Always come prepared.'

'...Am I supposed to be impressed? I will be, if you take my serving.'

Her deadpan look was ignored, and the demon puts the bottle back.

'I'd like to give an offer.'

She speaks quietly, and for some reason or other Nikaido hadn't come back yet.

Kono frowns after hearing the proposal. A veteran on escaping maximum security for several centuries, and considering her physical body was in prison in another time period, she didn't like this bargaining at all. She would be sent back, with her memories wiped. Not exactly what she had planned.

But if what this demon offered her was true, it should work out in the end. Or something like that.

'...Can I at least do some other things before I leave.'

Akari nods in response.

'You have until midnight. Do anything you think you're allowed to do.'

Huh. This demon was a better person than she expected.

* * *

**Old Theater, Mai-High**

'Katsuragi, what do we do?'

He simply waves her aside.

'Keep low, and wait until they're done talking. We'll move in afterwards.'

The trio look on.

'So you know my Keima?'

'Oh yes, he's quite the notable person in the school. Anyone would know him.'

'And is that a good or bad thing?'

Shima gives a shrug.

'Really depends on how you look at things.'

The two then smile at the small joke.

'...Katsuragi, is th-'

'Just be quiet.'

Elsi looks over back at the scene.

'Kami-sama, is Shima a guy?'

He adjusts his glasses in thought.

'The last time I checked, no.'

'So who is that?'

He narrows his eyes.

'That's undoubtedly Shima Utori. Question is, since when was she a he?'

He runs through several possibilities through his mind.

Shima could just be wearing a short hair wig and had a transformation similar to that of Yui Guido's...but even Yui didn't have the sadistic qualities characteristic of Shima. Another could be vice versa, with Shima actually being a male, but discovers his cruelty is best used as a female. Yet...

'Katsuragi, she, I mean he, is leaving.'

He snaps back to reality, only to see the receding figure of the "boy" as he waves goodbye to Mari, who in turn did so as well.

'Haqua, you go back to the café and tell our group over there to leave, since I'll be returning with my mother. Elsi, you come along with me, alright?'

Haqua gives a reluctant nod, but before leaving she grabs hold of Keima.

'You sure you know what you're doing, Katsuragi? That indeed this is your mother, and not some doll? I will help, you know.'

He blinks, but doesn't push her away.

'Just trust me, Haqua. I wouldn't endanger anyone outside of my missions. In fact, probably not even anyone involved. And you're needed elsewhere.'

His assurance was apparently mediocre, but her only answer was a small glance back at him as she ascended into the sky, unnoticed by Mari, who had now began to enter the theater.

'Let's go, Elsi.'

* * *

**Apologies again for my long time updating this. I promise, there is quite a bit of drama left to run through. All I can say is pay some more attention to Chapter 14's events. Heh, did you think I forgot? **

**Real Ideal's my next target, so sorry if this does not get any attention from me for another..week? Something along those lines?**


End file.
